Under Nobody's Wings
by Wrongaboutme
Summary: The Circle which led by Jonathan Morgenstern was hunting Downworlders. Jonathan's lover, Alec Ligthwood, suddenly showed up and asked Magnus for help with a baby in his arms. Said Warlock never expected the pain and love followed. Through their way to redemption, something developed between them. *Hints of abuse, sexual content and Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**Prologue**

Magnus dragged his exhausted body up the stairs to his apartment. It had been a long day discussing the plans for the underlying war with the Shadowhunters. Or to be precise, the group of Nephilim led by Jonathan Morgenstern – the Circle which equaled crazy nutjobs.

Used his magic to secure his door, he finally relaxed and felt safe. It wasn't that he didn't trust his own ability to defense himself but rather it was about the lingering odor of danger around the city. He was old and he had been through countless wars and natural disasters. None was as worrying as this time because he couldn't get away from this thanks to his stupid useless title: the High Warlock of Brooklyn. It was a burden the Clave imposed on him and it had no use except trapping Magnus in this place.

The Clave had not yet chosen side. In experience, Magnus predicted the Clave would do nothing about the Jonathan Morgenstern and his silly followers. The situation was pretty clear; the members of his group were all from various noble and old Shadowhunter families, not to mention the Parabatai of his partner was a Herondale, the grandson of the Inquisitor. For the Nephilim blood meant more than anything. He doubted the Inquisitor would end her only grandson's life and the line of Herondale.

"Chairman, maybe I should portal us to Peru, no one can guess we are there." He stroked the short neck of the feline, cheered himself a bit when Chairman Meow purred under his touches. "Oh darling, what am I going to do without you?" The cat fought and hissed when Magnus buried his face into the furs and was rubbing it like the poor cat was a towel. "All right! I will leave you alone!" Magnus said after the sharp claws left a few scratches on his brown face.

He wasn't in the mood of doing anything, so he took a shower and went straight to bed. _Good dream_. He thought as he closed his cat-like eyes, feeling the warmth of the ball of his cat coming from the side of his neck.

However, the night went as weird and tragic as his life had been. Around four in the morning he was woken up by the ringtone of his phone, the nightstand humming beside his bed. A glance at the caller and Magnus answered. "Fuck you Ragnor."

"I am so hurt," The other end came a familiar voice. His friend was disturbingly green. "I hate to wake you too, yet this is a breaking news."

"What news is more important than my beauty sleep?" Magnus mumbled. He collapsed back onto his bed and found himself again wandering around the border of soberness and dream.

A cough nearly blew his eardrums off. "Everything." Ragnor sighed. Magnus could imagine he was dropping down on his favorite 100 B.C. wood chair and nipping bridge of his green nose in irritation. It was rare that they shared a thing in common; they weren't fond of politics and wars, same went to Catarina, a nurse who worked in a hospital nearby.

"Make this quick or I am going to report your hideout to the Circle."

"Actually this is about them."

"Oh?" Magnus's interest was stirred. It had been some time for the Downworld to hear anything from the group and the silence was the reason behind last night's meeting.

"You know they have been killing Downworlders all over Europe, right? The last murder is in London; and then they just vanish for weeks." Magnus couldn't help but wonder how Ragnor could speak with such calmness, as he was the one who found the body of a local vampire. He would lose sleep if he found one in Brooklyn. "The London Institute called me around mid-night, saying that a trace of portal was discovered in an alleyway in China Town. I went to investigate and asked around – "

Suddenly the sentence turned into an end. Magnus could only hear his friend's cursing and the sounds of things being broken. "Ragnor?"

A loud bang. The vibe of magic and blood…

"Ragnor!" Magnus hastily grabbed his clothes and sent a fire message to Catarina. He cried for Ragnor's name as he listened to voices of non-known shouting through.

"Fucking scum." A man said and a whimper passed. Magnus covered his mouth in shock, didn't care if the fire message was sent to the right person. Heavy footsteps swiped on Ragnor's hand. "No!" His scream terrified Magnus who was in a panic, creating a portal to his friend's hideout. He wasn't dreaming, was he?

"Tell me where he is and we will leave you alone." Another joined in and it was followed by the crack of a skull.

"Tear his horns off. Those are disgusting." This time a more feminine voice spoke and Ragnor might have spat at them, as he groaned in pain after a stomp. "I don't know!" Ragnor said. "You should ask yourself, Morgenstern."

Magnus continued his spell despite of the shock ran through his spine; it was almost done.

"Big mouth, Warlock." The loather was undisguised, something Magnus was used to for many years of living. But this time it was like a sword that penetrated his body.

"You are wasting your time."

"I will be the judge of that."

Magnus shook violently when he heard the unbearable howl of agony of Ragnor. He dropped his phone and a fire message appeared, interrupted his spell. The half-formed portal was gone. With shaky hands he read the paper from Catarina. It only had one word: _Don't._

"Don't fucking what?" Magnus wrinkled the paper into a ball and he threw it on the wall in anger and powerlessness. Then he started the spell again, hoping it would be in time. When it was finally finished, the other end of the phone was already dead.

Jumped through the blue portal, Magnus instantly was in a house that had been visited by a hurricane. Everything was tossed on the floor, vases and vials shattered into pieces and portions leaked from the cracks. Muds messed up the wooden floor and furniture was upside down. What brought him down to his knees, was the body of Ragnor in the middle of the room.

He scrambled towards it and completely unaware of the bloods staining his clothes. Slapping the green pale cheeks, he called. "Ragnor, don't give up on me." A weak pulse was there, so Magnus began a healing spell. Blue sparkles danced on his fingertips and they flew into Ragnor, whose eyelashes fluttered. "Don't." The green Warlock said. Magnus pursed his lips into a hard thin line.

"Magnus…" The white teeth was coated with crimson, sharp like knife. Ragnor used his remaining hand to grip Magnus's wrist. "Don't waste it on me."

"Shut up stupid." Magnus hushed him and focused on the spell. Tears were falling and they landed on the bloody floor. A scowl twisted Ragnor's pacific face and he intensified his magic. But it didn't work. Ragnor was still bleeding.

"Why doesn't it work?" He asked. Ragnor scolded. With adoration. "You can't save a dead man."

Wide amber eyes wavered and searched for the pulse again. It wasn't there. It wasn't there in the first place. The only sign of living was the red of those lips. In realization, Magnus whispered. "Ragnor." He didn't get an answer as he usually did. Shoulders hunched, Magnus looked around while he sat on his ankles, next to his friend's dead body.

Magnus wiped away his tears, trying to find any clue on what Ragnor wanted to tell him. The Circle was looking for a man. And Ragnor was killed brutally because he knew who he was and his whereabouts.

It was then he noticed the unusual blood spills on the floor. Ragnor's hand was right above it and Magnus figured out they were letters. The word was difficult to recognize but he got it anyway. A name which Ragnor wrote after the departure of Circle, before Magnus's arrival.

_Alec._

* * *

**A/N:**

Yes a new story and it isn't a dark one! At least not like my last story:p

Please leave a review about how you guys feel about this, I really appreciate it.

Also, I am looking for a beta and I have no idea how the whole process works, so please enlighten me on the matter:3

Hope you guys enjoy this prologue!


	2. Chapter 1: Knock, Knock

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Knock, Knock**

Catarina sipped in silence. Magnus was idly stirring the tea with a spoon for no purpose. Mundanes were talking and laughing in other booths, enjoying their time with friends and family. Friends, how easy it was to lose them. Magnus stared through the window and watched the lively street of Brooklyn under his cat eyes. Things were perfect on the surface. The death of Ragnor Fell was classified a random attack because Magnus decided to keep his mouth shut while later he pried that Ragnor didn't tell anything to the London Institute. So now, only Catarina and he knew the truth.

"It seems this Alec is quite important to the Circle, isn't he?"

Shaking his head, Magnus smiled briefly for the innocent mind of Catarina. She was too devoted to her nursing job. "The Circle is like a family with twisted evil souls. They are all very into killing us. But Alec is more than a killer partner to Jonathan by rumors. They are lovers; I learnt that in the last meeting. Which you would know if you came."

She put down her cup of tea. Magnus joked as a customer in all-black walked in. He was tall and handsome, cradling a baby wrapped in baby blue blanket as he pushed the door open with his shoulder. The long black hairs, however, couldn't block away the view to those eyes. They were blood-shot and tired, dark circles under the frames indicated the lack of sleep for the past few days. But even that, he was a fine piece of China to look at.

Cat eyes followed. "Of course for you the love affairs of certain cult don't bother you as much as the dying patients paralyzed in their beds." Catarina agreed. "That's true. But we should tell others about this, you know."

"I don't trust them. Who knows what they would do? And I feel there is no need to tell them; we have no idea how this Alec looks like." From the corner of his eyes Magnus noticed the man was peeking at their booth. He winked and the man rapidly turned his head around, scowling. Magnus shrugged it off. Not all men were attracted to him.

"Really?" She was surprised. "I thought he was famous."

"You are wrong, darling." Magnus explained. Jonathan and Clarissa Morgentstern, Jace and Isabelle Lightwood, Sebastian Verlac – they were all young and brilliant new generation of Shadowhunters and they had some reputation among the Shadow World long before the formation of the Circle. It was only recently this Alec popped out to the picture; the eldest of the Lightwoods who originally Magnus never acknowledged his existence. In the last meeting which Ragnor and Catarina had missed, his identity was showed on the table. Apparently Alexander Lightwood was the parabatai of Jace and he had been lurking behind the five without anyone noticed. He remained a mystery.

The man was talking softly to the staff while swaying a little, hands patting the back of the small baby. Suddenly a loud cry echoed the café and everyone was staring at the man with the sobbing baby.

Magnus could see those small hands reaching out to the man's face, fingers curling to grip. The man quickly glanced around and for a second his met Magnus's eyes. He was obviously embarrassed to disturb the others; he coaxed the baby not to cry and hummed a strange tone. "How long do I have to wait?" He asked.

He had a gentle voice. It was smooth like silk and Magnus took a couple of good looks and he discovered the glimmer on the pale neck. Only visible under dim light, the line and design of the fading silver was a rune – Magnus perked his head up and couldn't remove his stare. The Voyance rune on the right hand was hiding partially under the blanket. He didn't remember any Shadowhunter in New York City was expecting a baby, nor did he recognize this man. The frame and structure matched his image of a Nephilim, but Magnus couldn't link him to brutality and cruelty.

"A minute, Mister." The staff flashed a reassuring smile and she joined in to comfort the baby. She pulled out a straw and let the chubby hands take it. "Sweetie, are you hungry?" The man fondled the tender cheeks of newborn. "I will feed you once we go back, Maxie."

"Don't stare at him." Catarina said, pretending to be drinking her tea. Magnus cast his eyes down but he could tell the man was tense because of their presence. "He is a Shadowhunter."

She rolled her eyes. "Tell me otherwise, genius. I can smell blood on him."

"What kind of blood?" Magnus leaned forward in anticipation.

"Mix of them. But not demons'."

He had not been this close to a Shadowhunter ever since the Circle was rummaging the world. And _bingo_! A Nephilim that smelled of Downworlders' blood for you! He couldn't be luckier than that. It was out of his imagination those hands were cold while he looked so mild. Never judge a book by its cover. The old saying is right.

"Here is your order. Thank you!" The staff said happily as she continued to play with the calmed baby who was chewing the plastic. The man smiled timidly and took the paper bag in a smooth motion. "Thanks." He spoke in the way that hurt animals did. The breaths were short and fast, back curved to shield the baby from the outside. Even his hand was grabbing at the paper bag, both were still embracing the baby. A very protective gesture.

"I said don't stare!" Catarina muttered while Magnus kept his eyes on the man, couldn't tear his sight off him. The man nodded awkwardly to him when he exited the café, pushing the door the same way he entered.

There was a second Magnus thought about chasing after him. Magnus felt he had fallen in love and was pulled out of it within the time of a train ride. Throughout all the years this intense feeling of gain and loss crushed him more than ever.

He looked at Catarina's grumpy face when the back of the man disappeared in the crowd. "You always make stupid mistakes. You never learn."

"He is not harmful, not with a baby." He lied. And she saw through it like a mother to her son. "Remember what you told me? Stay away from Shadowhunters!" Magnus sighed, knowing he was defeated and he dismissed her by offering a walk to her house. Reluctantly she took his hand. Shoulder by shoulder they were heading to a block not far away.

* * *

Alec swiftly locked the door of his hotel room with a rune. He dropped the paper bag on the nightstand and he sat on the bedside, unbuttoning his shirt. "Max, let's eat." Gently tugged and threw away the plastic straw, Alec guided his child to his wetting nipples. Max soon began sucking on them and the adult Shadowhunter relaxed for the first time of the day. While breastfeeding, Alec took the sandwiches out and nibbled. His spare hand was stroking Max's blond hairs. He was sure once he grew up they would be of the color between white and gold – a mixture almost everyone adored.

He leaned against the headboard as he tried not to disturb the hungry Max. Sighing, his appetite was killed by thinking about Max's father, his uncles and aunts. He had been running for weeks; going places here and there, hiding in shelters and hotels and subways to avoid any contact with other Shadowhunters. There were times he was about to give up when Jonathan was too close on his tail but when he looked into Max's gray eyes, his body was fueled with energy again. It was for his son's sake that he could get this far to New York City.

"Magnus Bane…"

It was the name he had read and heard about when he resided in the London Institute for a year. It had the most impressive volume of collection and during the year Alec had done nothing but read. His greed for books and knowledge hadn't burnt as fiercely as that in his entire 20 years of living. In an autobiography written centuries ago that was buried deep behind the shelves, a Warlock was mentioned. Not for his despicable behaviors or ill mind, but the kindness he showed towards respectable Shadowhunters.

Alec had asked himself so many times why couldn't he get along with Downworlders. It turned out it wasn't the problem of others, it was rather about himself – he couldn't fit in. He didn't belong to any sort of community, emotionally and physically of which he later found out with a great surprise. So he mostly stayed behind watching Jace and Isabelle's backs and he must have broken the record of the most useless Shadowhunter in the history for his zero kill of demons. It satisfied him just by being the protective brother; he didn't care how others think about him.

The situation changed when Jonathan and Clary were in the picture.

He rubbed his sore temples. Those were memories he wished to forget.

Next to the paper bag was a piece of crinkly paper. The address of Magnus Bane was written on it and Alec had been struggling whether he should go to him since their arrivals to New York City four days ago. The constant running was exhausting and Alec was tight on money.

Magnus Bane was his best shot. If he was as compassionate and gracious as the Shadowhunter praised.

"Ah, ah – " Max was making funny expression and Alec chuckled in love. "What is it? You have enough?" Under the skilled hands Max burped and he nestled in Alec's arm, breaths brushed on the pale neck where the rune of heightened speed was applied. Alec patted the back of his child through the plain cream baby jumpsuit.

The night was peaceful. Yet it couldn't reach into his bottomless heart. Alec picked up Max and settled him down between his spreading legs on the bed. "You should take a bath. First impression is always important." He said. Max was staring at his moving lips attentively and he reached out for Alec's face.

"Do you miss your father?"

The child was distracted by the tweeting outside. Alec carefully laced his index finger with a strand of the blond hair. "I do. But it is best for you that we leave him. You understand, right?"

"AH!" Max shouted in curiosity; he was pointing something behind Alec, clapping even. Said man turned to see what that was and he instantly clutched Max back into his arms, facing the demon which was peeking at them through the window. Those devilish eyes were targeting his child. Alec gulped and grabbed the nearest weapon he had.

The seraph blade glowed and vibrated as Alec whispered its name. The demon's body was shaking in excitement.

* * *

After getting Catarina home, Magnus buried himself into his work. He needed to look up a spell for a client and summoned a demon for another. Seating in his study in a late night instead of partying was definitely something Magnus loved.

He groaned and slammed the spell book close. Who was he kidding? He could have been drowning himself in music and drinks and pretty company. He had missed the faerie's party just because the client claimed it was an urgent business! God he was glad he tripled the charge.

The phone call went incredibly disastrous. Magnus had used multiple languages and expressions to explain why there wasn't a spell to meet her need and she stubbornly argued it had to exist because some other Warlocks had talked about it. "Believe it or not, I will see the money is transferred into my bank account by tomorrow."

"This is impossible! I hire you to cast a spell for me and you want me to pay for nothing? To a liar?" The bitching was distant to Magnus because through the window, under the dim streetlights he could see a silhouette shuffling to his apartment.

"Lady," He said, eyes still on the shadow crossing the street. "By tomorrow."

"Wha – " Hung up the phone as Magnus had done a hundred times a day, he leaned onto the sill to see where the shadow was going. The street was empty. Magnus wondered if he had developed an illusion.

He walked out to his living room. It was about mid-night and the re-run of The Vampire Diaries was something Magnus wouldn't miss. It was pathetically laughable and he could use some right now. A neat snap of his fingers and a bowl of popcorns appeared on his coffee table. Chairman was curling on his stomach, tail wiggling around. Feet kicked up in the loveseat, he was ready when the intro rolled in.

But the buzzer went off.

"Who dare…" Magnus cursed and tried to ignore the buzzer by turning his light off, hoping the person would go away thinking nobody was home. But the person possessed an over-human persistence and continued to destroy the button. Then it was silent.

Magnus concentrated on listening for a minute. The air was dead as if the person suddenly gave up and walked away. It shouldn't bother him; yet his body got off the loveseat and slightly, he opened the door by a gap.

Just a small opening and the smell of bloods attacked his nose. Magnus gasped and flicked the light on, skipping steps down the staircase to see the bottom stair was approached by pool of dark red liquid. Blinked to keep his eyes sane, Magnus knelt and turned the body that collapsed on the ground over – it was the man from the café in the afternoon. And as Magnus had remembered, there was a baby. Even in an unconscious state, the man fell and used his torso to guard the baby without hurting the bundle of joy. The pair of innocent gray eyes was observing him in darkness. A Nephilim boy, whose jumpsuit was painted with blood and ichor.

"Let's get you up." Magnus decided it would be the best to heal him inside his apartment. Although it was late, there was risk of exposure. Therefore, he cradled the baby and draped the man's arm over his shoulder, partly supporting and partly towing the heavy frame upstairs.

_I am getting into big trouble. _He thought and put up his ward again after stumbling into the living room. Chairman Meow jumped off and watched with caution as Magnus gently put the baby boy down on the sofa, stripped the dirty clothe off him. "Take care of him for me, please?" Magnus asked the cat and he turned to lay the man down on his side on the carpeted floor.

There was no need to strip him because there already was a hole on his back. The giant gash was leaking blood and the black ichor indicated it was a result of demons' claws. The man whimpered when Magnus's blue sparkles were injected through the wound. "Max…"

Focusing on his magic, Magnus watched the man's legs and hands twitched. "Max…" The man sobbed again and Magnus tsked. "I will get Max for you once we are done!"

The man stopped making noises. Magnus checked his pulse to make sure he slipped into a coma only.

"Stupid Shadowhunter." Magnus said as he sat back, completely drained. The beam of warm sunlight found its way and shed the features of the fainted man. However, Magnus had no time to deal with it anymore. He too, passed out on the floor right next to the man, trusting Chairman would help looking out for them.

* * *

**A/N:**

To D's review: Don't worry this time; it will end well! I am not lying:)

Another chapter here, and I am looking for a beta; please PM me or anything:D

Leave a review and tell me how you feel about this. It is highly appreciated!

Wish you all a good day


	3. Chapter 2: Hide, Reveal

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hide, Reveal**

Warmth. The fresh scent of comfort and nerve-relieving softness were surrounding Alec. He was floating in the clouds, feeling the breezes caressed his skin. Something was itching his nose and cheek; he wrinkled and buried his head under the blanket to get away. A small thing nudged his head, making his hairs messier than it could be.

He didn't want to wake. It had been a long time that he slept without constant worry and the mattress was heavenly, so much better than the clammy alleys or crappy motel's accommodation. He hadn't had that for weeks.

Alec jolted and the thing hissed. This wasn't heaven. He was in a room of colors; the curtain was rainbow, closet and vanity desk were yellowish like the sun of summer. The blue floral pattern on the violent wallpaper was closing on him. Looked around in panic, he searched for his child. He was nowhere in sight.

"Max!" He shouted as he clumsily slid off the bed. His legs were like jelly, shaking with each step. Alec rushed out of the bedroom and inspected every room along the hallway. The study, the bathroom, a guestroom – and Max wasn't in any of them. "Max! Where are you?" Heart pumping faster than a bullet train, Alec closed the bathroom's door and at the other end of the hallway, a frame emerged.

"Rise and shine, little Shadowhunter." The person sang.

"Papa!" A familiar shout of Max made Alec ran to the person without thinking and snatched him back into his arms. Max immediately crawled up to his shoulder and rested his head there. Touching Max's clean jumpsuit, Alec noticed his upper half was bare. Bandage was wrapping his wound on the back which was tickling sore pain. Alec frowned and took a step back.

Upon close, Alec realized he was the man from the café yesterday. He was a few inches taller than Alec and his amber cat eyes shone brighter with simple glittery eyeliners. The pink silk robe suited the tanned skin and the exotic complexion. Silver earrings lined up on his left ear. "You are Magnus Bane?" The Warlock shrugged and turned around as if Alec would automatically follow him to the living room.

Alec did. He said as he signaled him to sit on the loveseat and himself walking to the open kitchen. "That would be the name of my magnificent self. And yours?" The Warlock bent lightly to inspect the fridge and his ass almost stuck out under the thin fabric. Alec averted the scene by looking at Max instead. The blond baby seemed to be having fun just from sucking on his own fingers.

At last the Warlock pulled out a plate of frozen lasagna. And Alec hadn't come up with a name yet – he couldn't use his real one because it would draw attention to himself. Basically every Downworlders hated Lightwood, even some Shadowhunters too. Ashamed and guilt, Alec decided to remain silence.

The Warlock put his spare hand on his hip and was staring at him thoughtfully. "Now you're muted. Last night you were screaming names and – "

"_Names_?" He couldn't have said Jonathan's name, right?

"A hyperbole, sorry if it startles you. But you can speak. Wonderful. Now, your name?" Snapped, sparkles flying around his polished nails and the lasagna was heated up. Max cheered when he saw the blue fires on those fingertips. The Warlock smiled and settled down on the seat opposite. "He is a lovely boy."

Because of parenting and his friends, Alec had never been this close with a Warlock before. He held Max tighter and he nervously shifted to a corner of the loveseat, ready to run if necessary. Somehow the kindness terrified him.

"You're scared of me." The Warlock observed and conjured a fork, started eating. Alec's stomach grumbled. "Then why did you seek help from me?"

"You are the only one I know." Alec said.

The Warlock hummed in response. "It's nice to hear I am famous all around the world. However, I suggest you to leave after the payment." His child detected his anxiety and was pouting. Alec patted Max maternally.

He was short on money and he had nowhere else to go. The hotel wasn't safe; no place in the world was safe for a fugitive. He couldn't conjure money like the Warlock did. Either he lived on the streets and exposed Max under danger, or he chose to stay with the Warlock. Both was as disturbing as they appeared to be, but Alec made a lightning decision.

"I can tell you things about the Circle."

Nobody was talking. The living room was filled with the breathing of Max. Alec locked glance with the Warlock whose mouth agape, and the pupils slit into thin lines. His half empty plate disappeared as he snapped his fingers. "Who exactly are you?"

"I can't tell you who I am." Because his identity would be the death of him, and Max would be left as an orphan. The warm body in his arms was his reason to live.

The Warlock sighed and closed his eyes. "Then you means nothing to me other than a desperate customer who came to my door by mistake. Here," A card popped up and it landed on Alec's lap. Max joyfully grabbed it with his hands and was chewing on it. "The required amount and my bank account are there. I expect to receive it by tomorrow. Do you want your clothes back?"

Alec stood from the loveseat in shock. "My information about the Circle will be useful to you. It doesn't matter who I am."

Even though he was in a lower position, the Warlock had everything in control. He was like a king in his throne, dictating his fate from that moment on. His cat eyes scanned his body and Max, making Alec feeling he was being skinned.

"Pray tell, how am I going to trust a Shadowhunter who randomly showed up in New York City and refused to tell me his name? If it's true that you have information about the Circle, you tell the Clave, you tell the High Warlock of your located area. Never in a list would I come in first."

Alec tightened his grips on Max. He couldn't tell the Clave; the authority didn't really care about the Circle's misconduct and other Downworlders probably would kill him before he could open his mouth. From last night the Warlock healed him without paying first, Alec knew he was as good as the ancient Shadowhunter had admired.

"I can tell you everything. My name, why I am here. But in return you need to ensure Max's safety." Heard his name, Max hugged Alec around his neck and the paper fell on the floor. The Warlock studied him in great intensity; and he pointed at the loveseat again.

"Then I hope the spell for honesty won't come in handy in this scenario."

* * *

Jackpot. Or Magnus would say, a jinx. Alexander Lightwood meant trouble, and the trouble himself just knocked on his door and was sitting in his living room. Things couldn't get any worse than this.

"You are Alexander Lightwood?" Magnus repeated, still found it unconvincing.

"I prefer Alec."

Last night he looked so helplessly weak and desperate while under the cover he framed and murdered Downworlders in cold hands. The baby – Max continued to play with Alec's jet black hairs as the Nephilim confessed. "I know I don't deserve forgiveness – "

"You don't deserve _anything_."

His friend was dead because of him. Fury welled up inside his chest and nearly got him exploded. Magnus couldn't look at the face of Angel's descent. Shadowhunters always claimed their purity, but in fact they were dirty and dark at hearts. He strode to the window and stared at the road of early Brooklyn. Rustles of jeans told him Alec had turned to face Magnus properly, even if he could only look at his back.

"No, I don't. But Max has nothing to do with this. You can do whatever you want to me; the only condition is Max will be protected from the Circle, the Clave or anyone who means to do him harm. That's all I ask from you."

"You have the dignity to ask."

"I beg you, then."

He didn't sound panic at all. On the contrary, the voice was flat and steady as if he was stating a well-known truth. Alec kept on persuading. "Please, Warlock Bane."

"Are those rumors true?"

"What?"

"That you and Jonathan Morgenstern are lovers." Magnus finally turned away from the busy traffic and he saw Alec was standing there in the center of his living room, sadness written all over his face. He looked so lost – being alone, with Max in embrace. The scene was heartbreaking and Magnus sighed at his surfacing compassion.

"We were."

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Magnus leaned onto the window sill. He was having a severe headache. "Fine. I can send a fire message to my friends and tell them about you. There probably will be a meeting concerning your situation and the information you can offer. However, you must understand this," He walked closer and Alec sternly met his glance. "Nothing is guaranteed. You might even get killed when fellow Downworlders see you."

"As long as Max is okay, I am fine with it." Alec answered and Max frowned for the clasps on his clothed thighs. He held out his rotund fingers to Magnus. "Ahhhhh – "

Magnus asked for permission. "Might I hold him?" He couldn't read the expression of the Shadowhunter; he was blank as an empty paper. But he made the first move and took a step towards Magnus.

He smiled to Max once he had a firm hold of him. Melodious laughs and claps lightened up the mood when little sparkles danced around his hands. Max was adorable; in his uncorrupted mind he was just a guy who could do simple tricks. He wasn't a filthy Warlock that should be living in hell. He was a person.

Alec was staring at them awkwardly as he fondled his forearms. Magnus could tell he was uncomfortable letting Max being so close to him. "You are Max's father?"

They didn't look much alike except for their eyes. Max must have inherited his hairs from the mother and his eyes from Alec; gray was an alternative color for blue. Catarina had lectured him about that. Again hearing his name, Max put his hands up.

"No," Alec shook his head. "I'm not his father."

Not his father? Raised a surprised brow at the reply, Magnus tempted to pry further. Why would he take a baby with him who wasn't even his in the first place? When he was injured, Max was the only he called in his abstracted state. Nonetheless he nodded, questions buried for later. "You should go back to sleep so that you can heal faster. You have your stele?"

"Yeah. I can draw some runes on me. And Max… You will take care of him, right?" Alec spoke weakly, his steady voice gone. His emotion was easy to read now; Magnus could tell he was distraught and worried about Max, about the sticky situation he was in. Trying to reassure him, Magnus jumped a bit to make Max giggled. "He is fine with me. Go to sleep and I will wake you up for dinner."

The Shadowhunter still didn't move. "You can wake me up if anything happens. If Max is hungry, just tell me. Okay?"

"What can you do about it? I don't think you can magic up a bottle of milk for him."

It threw Alec off. Panic engulfed his blue eyes and he inhaled a sharp breath. "You are right." His fingers were twisting together in anxiety, fumbling the edge of white bandage. "Formulas?"

"Leave them to me. Believe me or not it is regrettable that I have plenty of experience with babies." Magnus said and kept observing. Alec was still hiding something from him. But it was fine; complete honesty was not in his anticipation. They had met only like two days.

An honesty spell was always an option.

With some effort Alec tugged a corner of his lip and forced a smile. Magnus scowled but didn't say a word, watching the Shadowhunter shuffled out of the living room.

* * *

_"__Did you have a good time?" _

_Jonathan stormed in and dropped his used weapon on the table, eyes burning in annoyance. Alec's question was neglected as the blond man kicked the bedroom door shut. Max cried in his cradle for the noise; Alec rolled to the other side of the bed and pushed the cradle lightly, swaying it in a rhythm. "You scare him." He said, despite the lurking fear. _

_A pair of strong arms hugged his middle, whole body enveloped his entire back. Hot breaths brushed against his neck. "There were some resistance. Angels they should have given up already." Jonathan held him tight, resting his head on Alec's shoulder. Alec couldn't help but shrug and the ball of blond hairs slid off._

_"__What's wrong?" He asked. It was evident, wasn't it? Alec had complained about how awful it was; about what they had done to _them_. But they wouldn't listen – and they formed a group called the Circle, as if by doing so it would justify their action. Alec was raised in a family that taught him Downworlders were nothing good. However, he did not see Downworlders the same way his parents and his siblings did. They were not evil. There were blood of human in their veins. _

_Downworlders were humans too. _

_"__Jon," Alec spoke softly, hoping this time he would take his words seriously. "You have to stop. We don't have to do this – "_

_"__What exactly?" Jonathan backed off and stood up, walking to the opposite side of the cradle and Alec's heart jumped in horror. He watched those boney bloody fingers touched the cheeks of Max, staining his pale baby face. Some clots fell onto the blanket. Max stared at his father with wide gray eyes, quieter than usual. _

_"__The Circle's business." Alec wouldn't dare looking into Jonathan's green irises, feeling they landed on him hard like a stone crushing him down. His vision was torn away from Max when his collar was grabbed and he was pinned on the wall. "Jon!" He cried, shouting some sense into his lover. "Stop this!" The hands were strangling him. And even in the blurry scene, those green monstrous eyes were murdering his soul. "I – I can't… breathe – "_

_Still in the recovery of giving birth, his struggle was hopeless. Before he thought he was about to die, Jonathan threw him on the bed. Alec curled up and coughed, his lungs hurt from the lack of air. Everything hurt, included the fingers buried deep in his hairs and the yanking followed. _

_Jonathan sat on his hip. He bent to whisper in Alec's ear, like the way they used to when love was all they had. "The only thing you should care about is pleasing your husband." _

_No, they couldn't get officially married. Under the table they had exchanged family rings; and it was enough for their silly teenage minds. Now, it was a restraint to Alec, trapping him to be with Jonathan, the man who had lost himself to hatred._

_"__Jon…" Alec whimpered when his pants were pulled off, baring his legs and ass. "Wear a condom, please." _

_"__I will do whatever I want, Alec." Jonathan rolled his hip and the pain began. Alec bit on the sheet to muffle his screams. Jace's and Clary's bedroom was right next to them. _

_It was that night Alec had made up his mind._

* * *

**A/N:**

To **D**: In this story Alec has a different body structure... I make some changes there to fit the story. Max is the child of Alec and Jonathan; and Jonathan and Sebastian are two different people!

To **cheesekun**: I am not going into details about how Alec could have children but yes, he is born different. The demon attack is random. I hope this chapter meets your expectation.

To **anonymous fan**: Hello:) I would really like to read your story! I mean, I can have some more fanfics about Mpreg LOL Usually people don't like dark things, but they appreciate it if the end is still good. But it is fine too if the plots require it to end badly. Anyway, I will definitely look forward to your work:D!

And now Alec confesses his identity to Magnus, things are going a bit downhill because the meetings and the Circle chasing after Alec and such. Also, my school is starting like two day later and the update might be slower. But I would ever abandon my story:) So don't worry.

I am looking for a beta too! If there are any mistakes in this chapter, please forgive me; it is like 3 am when I finish this:p

A review is highly appreciated. Wish you all a good day!


	4. Chapter 3: Babysit, Befriend

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Babysit, Befriend**

Magnus was matching his outfit when his buzzer was bombed. Smartly Chairman had jumped into his closet, blocking every noise away. Alec, in the living room with Max, shouted in horror. "Warlock Bane!"

Quicker than thunder, Magnus sprinted and was relieved when he saw it was Catarina who barged in. Alec had jumped out of his way when he moved forward to comfort his friend. However, the tension remained even after a detailed explanation from Magnus. "Catarina, there is no danger."

Catarina's icy blue eyes inspected the Shadowhunters hiding behind Magnus, her deep frowns could squeeze a fly to its death. "He is the one back at the café." Magnus rolled his eyes. "Brilliant observation. Now, might I start the introduction?"

"I know who he is, Magnus." Catarina folded her arms and she wouldn't sit down. Her relatively small frame was looking extremely authoritative.

"All right. Alec, this is a dear friend of mine, Catarina Loss. She will be here with you when I am out meeting a client."

"You are leaving?" Alec's voice shook. He looked healthier than the first day they met; in the past two days Max and he had been living under his roof, receiving proper medic (or magic) treatment. His wound was nothing but a white fresh scar on his pale back. Max was still a cute mess for Magnus who had spoiled him with toys and clothing regardless of the protest of the Shadowhunter.

"Yes," Magnus told himself not to get too attached. They were leaving in foreseeable time. "Also, I will send the message tonight. When I am away, Catarina will be looking after you. I do hope you treat her nicely." They had agreed that Magnus would tell the board of Downworlders two days before the next meeting. The Warlock and the Shadowhunter both believed time had to be given for them to handle the news.

Alec didn't reply but he managed to get over his nerves to sit in the farthest corner of the living room, right next to the window to the street. Catarina huffed, slumped badly on the purple loveseat. Sighing, Magnus snapped his fingers and changed his outfit, one hand reaching for the jacket on the cloth stand. "I'll be back in no time." He winked to Alec and Max which he regretted right away when the flush crept to Alec's face and he heard the snort of Catarina.

"Well," Quickly he closed the door and walked into the shower of afternoon sunlight.

* * *

Catarina felt the ward was up again. She watched the Shadowhunter and the baby from a safe distance, every slight movement didn't escape her eyes. When Magnus called to tell her about babysitting someone, she never expect it to be _the Alexander Lightwood_. The mysterious member of the Circle, the one rumored to be Jonathan Morgenstern's lover. More to that he had a baby with him which suspiciously claiming not his while there was a complicated bond between them.

"Mamahm." The baby – Max, which Magnus had informed her – was sucking his own thumb. Alec took it out from the pink lips and wiped the saliva with the bib. "Don't do that," A soft voice said. "Here, suck on this."

Max accepted the pacifier with no problem. Working in the hospital she had seen many newborns and most would like to scream and cry to get themselves some attention. However, Max was quiet. He didn't fight or do anything else except waiting when Alec warily stalked to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water. His gray eyes were on Alec the whole time.

Alec shrugged his shoulders in discomfort because of her intense staring but she didn't plan to stop. Catarina knew the Shadowhunter didn't kill her friend. Ragnor's death, indirectly, was caused by him.

"Do you want some?" The black-haired Nephilim whispered, tipping the bottle slightly for Max's access. Like what Magnus had said, he looked so meek and shy that he didn't fit her imagination of a Circle member at all. In the café his scent was vaguely smelled of Downworlder's bloods. Now Magnus's magic dominated. This somehow made her anxious; as if the cat-eyed Warlock left it on him intentionally.

They stayed like that for about an hour: Alec with Max in his arms and Catarina in the loveseat.

Just about when she thought the babysitting session was over, Max cried loudly and drew her attention. She recognized those bawls were the sign of hunger; she turned her head and met Alec's panicking blue eyes. Max was yanking his shirt, trying to sneak his head under it and he even dove in biting Alec's nipple through the thin layer of clothing. Alec scowled and pushed the tiny head away. Standing up he apologized. "Sorry, I will be in the guest room."

"It's fine."

Despite of what she had said, Alec still insisted on going with a sobbing Max clutching on his shirt. As Alec strode to the hallway, Catarina got to her feet and offered. "I think there are formulas in the kitchen."

Much to her shock, Alec shook his head. "I will manage."

"Max is hungry – what do you mean you can manage?" Catarina questioned as she looked into the kitchen and found it on the island with a baby bottle. As she returned with a bottle of hot milk in her blue palm, Alec was pacing around while Max was covered under his T-shirt. "What are you doing?" Her blue eyes nearly popped out from their sockets; and they landed on the wet spot on Alec's chest which was right on his nipple and the one Max didn't touch.

Max wasn't crying anymore. Instead, she could hear the muffled satisfied feeding sounds.

"I can explain."

"What? That you can produce – " Catarina stopped her sentence because of the hurt in the Shadowhunter's eyes. Tears were running around the frames and were threatening to fall down. His cheeks flushed, for the blood rushing to his head due to extreme pressure. Even he was on the edge of crying, his hands were still wrapped tightly around Max, holding his head in place.

Maybe it was a female's instinct, Catarina's heart softened and she put the baby bottle down. They were dancing tango; whenever she took a step forward, Alec took a step back. He was scared, eyes watching Catarina's hands and legs to guess her next move. "No one can know about this," He whined and was shaking his head frantically.

"Calm down," Catarina comforted. "I'm not going to tell anyone." A male Shadowhunter who could bear children – it was something that would invite a hunt. If the news was out, she didn't know what would happen to Alec and Max. "Does Magnus know?"

"No," Alec said. "Please, promise me you would tell no one." A line of tear slid from the puffy red-rimmed eyes and dropped on the shirt. She nodded in understanding. "I won't. We should go to the guest room. If Magnus is back and the feeding is not finished, I can slow him down."

"Good idea." The vowel choked within his throat and he moved to the hallway with unsteady steps. Catarina was right behind, hands in the air, frightened that Alec would collapse at any second. The shirt was too big for anyone's liking except his, which could fit in two WWE fighters.

As soon as they arrived the guest room Catarina locked and soundproofed it with magic. Today was her dayoff so her magic could restore after she got home. At the moment, she let Alec sat on the bed and breastfeed Max first.

While doing that, Alec wiped his tears in silence. He had taken off his shirt and revealed the unmarked scarred pale body and the pair of swollen nipples. Catarina watched in fascination: this was something beyond her knowledge and experience. She had heard of male Mundanes being pregnant before, yet she had no idea it existed among Shadowhunters too.

She removed her glance to the floor when she noticed Alec was turning away for a bit. "Sorry," She apologized, knowing breastfeeding was a private matter. "It's just that I've never seen something like this before. Magnus might not have told you, but I work at the Beth Israel Hospital. I know a thing or two."

"You are a nurse?" Alec spoke gently like a normal volume would disrupt Max's eating. Catarina smiled. "Yeah."

Alec returned a small one and he patted lightly on Max's back. There was a budding sympathy. She waited until Max belched and sound asleep on the bed to ask questions. "How did this happen?"

Laying down next to Max, Alec leaned back to the headboard and didn't bother to put on his shirt. "I didn't know at first," His blue eyes cast down, fingers playing with Max's. "I assume you know that Jonathan and I used to be together?" He continued after getting a nod from Catarina.

"There were signs, but back then having a baby never occur to our minds. We – we thought they were _side-effects_. I only knew I was pregnant when the belly started to show. Jonathan was angry in the beginning, thinking I was faking it to grab his attention from the Circle's business."

When he was recalling the memory, he was in pain. Catarina wanted to say he could stop, but once he opened his mouth everything was spilled. It wasn't hard to imagine the stress to keep the secret to himself. And when he could at least talk to somebody, he let out anything that had been crashing him down.

Alec stared at his belly, rubbing it like there was a life inside. "When I heard that I was actually having a baby, I wasn't terrified; my first thought was to show Jonathan the proof, so that he would stay at home with me instead of going out killing innocent souls."

"But he didn't."

From the way Alec reacted, he was a sensitive boy. His every emotion was clear as daylight, radiating to people around him. She was affected by the sorrow of his words; her heart clenched whenever Alec blinked, sentences formed between those lips. She thought about how many nights he had suffered, living with a murderer and seeing his lover losing control.

"No," Alec gulped and was combing those blond hairs. "He did come home more often. He was careful around me and he loves Max like I do. It's just… he is losing his mind from the killing. I've talked to him about that but none of those discussion ended well. After days and nights of arguing and fighting, I ran away with Max."

"Alec," Catarina moved forward and sat opposite him. "You make the right choice. Max could never live like that."

"He has talked about it, you know, teaching Max how to hold a weapon once he is old enough. But I don't want that. I don't want Max to grow up under the influence of Jonathan and the Circle, even he is his father." Alec's lips were pale and bloodless. They were dry like desert and his eyes watery. Catarina held his right hand, the one with the voyance rune.

"I won't tell anyone."

"What about the meeting? Do you think they will cast an honesty spell on me?"

"It is without question." Alec's spirit immediately was down. Catarina tried to lighten it up. "There is a portion that will protect you from those less powerful spells. We can try that; and if it doesn't work, that's how it is going to be."

"I am not scared for my life. However, Max is still young. He doesn't know a thing about what his parents have done." Alec said.

Catarina could not lie. "Once Magnus tells the others your presence, the news will spread like a disease among Downworlders; you have no idea how many of us want to spray blood over your corpse. But I will promise you one thing that I will take care of Max no matter what cost it takes."

"You will get enemies for that." Frowning, Alec sat up but he didn't withdraw his hand from her. "I am fine with it." Catarina smiled with confidence. "You can trust Magnus like you do to me. He is a good man; he is not what he appears to be. Under all those covers he has a kind heart and he would never deceive you, if you do the same."

The sound of closing door had them turned their heads. Magnus's voice passed through the walls ambiguously. "I am back!" His tone was as cheerful as usual. Catarina's eyes dropped to the bare chest before she stood up from the bed. "You have something on you."

Got what she meant, Alec extracted some tissues from the box at the nightstand and wiped the leaking milk clean. Quickly he pulled the over-sized shirt over his head and it messed up his inky hairs. Catarina smiled warmly to him as Magnus opened the door. His confused face perked behind the wall. "What are you two doing here?"

"Max is sleeping." She whispered and crept out the guest room, dragging Magnus with her. Magnus followed without complain.

"It seems you two get quite along." Magnus mocked when they settled down in the living room. She flicked her fingers and a cup of coffee dropped on her palms.

"Make me some tea?" He asked and frowned at the same time. "Why is the bottle here?"

"Just in case," Catarina sipped at the coffee and felt the heat flowed and warmed her body. "Also, get it yourself. I am not your maid."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "You are going through your fiftieth puberty."

"Right," She sighed. "Maybe I am."

* * *

**A/N:**

To **cheesekun**: You will have to wait for a while before Magnus discovers the truth! Let's pray Alec won't have Jonathan's hands on him:P

To **anonymous fan**: There will be more flashback of Alec and Jonathan explaining how their relationship crumbles.

So, it's just the middle of my first week of the semester and I am already exhausted for the loads of readings and readings and readings...

But I will continue this because writing is my way of relaxing:) this is something I am passionate about! Sorry to say that the update might not be frequent.

Also, I am looking for a beta:D

How do you guys feel about this chapter? A review is highly appreciated.

Wish you all a good day!


	5. Chapter 4: Dreadful, Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dreadful, Jealousy**

Magnus closed the curtain and sighed, trying to forget the phone calls and fire messages he received over the night. Barely could take a step outside, he chose to stay at home for the rest of the day. He was wearing a ripped jeans and a simple T-shirt similar to the one on Alec, but tighter.

His apartment was dark. Shadowhunters felt more at ease when it was night. Max seemed to like it too. He was resting in Alec's lap, gray eyes shone under the lamp and they darted between Magnus and Alec who was watching the news broadcast.

"You can change with the remote. There are plenty of choices." Magnus offered him the control when he sat down on the loveseat, each occupied a side and was divided by an invisible wall. Just finished his lunch, Chairman jumped up with some difficulties and rested next to Magnus, head rubbing the maroon jeans. They were a bit closer, at least Alec wouldn't be so awkward taking food from the fridge or taking a bath. He even started to do some chores.

"I am fine with this."

"Why do you care about what is happening in the Mundane world?" Magnus said while Max was sucking on the pacifier. He looked so cute with his flushing cheeks and the vivid gray eyes. "Uham." Max mumbled.

Alec replied after a brief moment of hesitation. "It's a habit. Back in the days I had nothing else to do, so I spent most of my time watching the news."

Magnus titled his head to look at Alec. The TV cast heavy shadows on his features and he became explicit. Didn't know why, but Magnus could read every details about him; how his eyes traced Max's nose and jaw, his shoulders tensed and relaxed as he spoke. It was the first time Alec talked that much.

"There are other channels."

Alec frowned. "We only had one."

"Your life must be boring," Magnus sighed in boredom. "Any other habits?"

Chairman yawned; Alec was braiding Max's blond hairs idly. His blue eyes was still glued to the TV. "No."

"I thought killing Downworlders was one."

Somehow, he couldn't resist the urge to literally break the man in front of him, seeing if there was any heart left inside. Maybe he was still clutching onto the fact that Alec was a part of Ragnor's murder. Ragnor had been with many adventures with Magnus and he couldn't believe he was dead. Just like that. He would rather think he was living somewhere else far from anyone's reach.

He heard a sharp breath and Alec's face paled, the blond hairs went messy. He didn't know why he said that; he blamed the Shadowhunter because the anger and grief told him to. It was unfair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that." Magnus apologized stiffly, but not without sincerity. Alec just shook his head. Even though he was trying to keep his emotion under the surface, there was trail of shame.

Magnus watched carefully as Alec bit his bottom lip, considering if he should tell the Warlock something. When Max gripped the hem of his large T-shirt, Alec confessed. "There was a time that I hated Downworlders to their guts because of what they have done to my family."

The relationship between them and the Shadowhunters worsened after the tragic deaths of Valentine, Stephen, Robert and Maryse. It shocked the whole Shadow World due to the cruelty had done to them; they were killed by Vampires, dumped like trashes in an empty dirty back alley and were ignored by passing Downworlders until a fellow Shadowhunter found their bodies. Counting numbers, when his parents were dead, Alec was only nine.

Magnus leaned towards him. "It's alright if you don't want to talk about it. What I said is unforgivable."

Yet, Alec continued. "But I want to tell you," He slowly stared into the cat-like eyes, hand tenderly fondling Max's back. "I want to show you that – that I understand how you feel. Even to this day, I still hate them; but only the ones who killed my parents."

"But you didn't kill Ragnor."

"I have a part of it, let's admit it. And your feelings… will go through a phrase. It takes time. So I don't blame you for your words." His blue eyes were determined and strong. Strength and faith were all Magnus could see despite of the unfortunate events happened to Alec's life. There was nothing more beautiful than watching the broken birds spread their healed wings again.

Guilt ran through and Magnus took the Alec's left hand, brushing his thumb over the knuckles. Alec didn't flinched.

"Thank you," Magnus said. "For telling me and your free counselling."

Alec cracked up with a grin and Max giggled, reaching out his hands to Magnus. Said man let blue sparkles appeared on his fingers and they waved in the air.

A paper came out of nowhere and it fell on the loveseat. Alec held down Max's hand to grab it and Magnus moaned. "Oh no don't be another hate message." He had received millions of them already – and all were talking about he should give out Alec to them. For sure he refused!

_Open the god damn door. Loss._

It turned out to be Catarina. Magnus threw the paper behind the loveseat and went to welcome his friend. Chairman hopped and was right on his tail. Catarina – who was in her light green scrub – rolled her eyes as she walked pass him and sat down next to Alec. Instead of saying hello to Magnus, she set her eyes on Max and Alec first.

"Hello, Maxie. And Alec!" She hugged Alec tightly. Magnus scowled and felt left out, dropping down on the wingchair nearby. Max screamed, "Ca – ah!" as if he was saying her name. The blue-skinned Warlock took him in her arms and she poked his red cheek. "Do you miss me?"

"Namnam." Max was looking at her with his big puppy eyes and she smiled like she had the jackpot. "I know you do!" And she fished out a toy out from her pocket, dangling it in front of Max. Said baby grabbed it and he chewed on it, letting Alec jump in. A wild smile was on his face. "Maxie, don't."

"Yeah, it's very expensive."

"You will spoil him." Alec complained.

"What? I can't do that while Magnus can?" Catarina said and she shot a challenging glare to Magnus. He instantly defended himself. "A day and now you two are best friends? And may I remind you, I have the right to spoil him! I… I – I am his babysitter. Part-time."

Driven by jealousy, Magnus wanted to crawl her eyes out when she retorted. "I am his part-time babysitter too. Max deserves to be spoiled by anyone in the world! Don't you agree?" She elbowed Alec and he stammered.

"Objection!"

"Invalid. Now shut up and let me enjoy my time with them."

"Catarina you are unreasonable."

"Prove why I shouldn't – "

In the middle of the bicker, a roar cry shook Magnus and Catarina to their bones. Max was wailing with all his lungs could do and was kicking his feet in the air, thrashing in demand. "Maxie it's alright," Alec had stood up and swayed a bit, walking away from the Warlocks. "Ssshhh, it's fine now."

"Alec..." Catarina quickly explained. Realized what their farce had done, Magnus loosened his grips and cursed to himself. Today the fate was going against him; he just fucked up everything!

"We were just messing around. See, Maxie, we are best buds!" He pulled Catarina under his armpit and she added. "We are being insensitive. This is an awful timing to joke."

Max was still crying his organs out. Alec's voice had turned hoarse as he comforted the baby Nephilim. "Maxie… please don't cry." He planted countless kisses on the sweating forehead, trying to calm Max down. Magnus uneasily posed and Catarina moved. She let sparkles flied around her tips in order to make the baby smile again.

Nothing worked. Max even recoiled back into Alec's embrace when one of them simply leaned forward. Alec's blue eyes were locked on the floor like he had done something wrong, like a child waiting for his punishment. It hurt Magnus's heart to see Alec like this. It made him wanted to protect him – which he wasn't supposed to when it came to a member of the Circle.

From the first time he laid eye on the man, Alec reminded him of younger version of Magnus, the one that didn't have enough power to defend his loved ones. In his dream last night, Alec was drowned by the pair of too familiar hands. And the origin burnt in inextinguishable fire.

Magnus rested his hand on her shoulder. "You're going to be late for you shift."

"You're right," Her thin lips twitched. She looked worriedly at Alec and Max who was sobbing now. "I am – forgive us."

Toughly Alec nodded and Max pressed his head on his chest, wiping the snots and tears all over the black T-shirt. As Catarina walked to the door with hunching shoulders, Alec lurked to the hallway and quietly Magnus heard a soft click.

"We screw up." She whispered as Magnus showed her out. He sighed and soothed her forearm. "We make mistakes. I will talk with him later; now you just focus on your work, darling. There are patients waiting for you."

Catarina took off. The sobs of child were constantly penetrating the walls. Magnus laid himself down on the loveseat, where the warmth stayed.

Nothing that he did was going to the right path.

* * *

_Alec put down a plate of pasta on the dining table, waiting for Jonathan to finish his shower. The five of them had just returned from a hunt. Max was sitting in his baby chair playing with his wood toy that Jace had given him. It was a horse with long manes. _

_"__Hey," _

_Alec lifted his head up. Jace was leaning against the doorframe of the dining room and his cocky pose spoke confidence. He had on a tank top and pajamas, cleanly was ready for bed. _

_"__Maxie! You love that, don't you?" Jace crouched, tickling Max's chin with his index finger. Max giggled, hands flying in the air joyfully. The pair of Parabatai smiled for the adorableness._

_Jace stood up and moved to Alec. His golden eyes saw the plate on the table. "Where is Jonathan?" Alec breathed in the full scent of lemon soap and he buried his nose into the crook of his neck. "You smell nice today." _

_Jace took his hand and laughed. Alec could feel the vibration through his chest. "Guess who wants to get laid tonight?"_

_"__Angels, keep your mouth shut!" Smiled into the smooth slightly tanned skin, Alec felt completed by his Parabatai. It had been almost a year since the last hunt Alec had attended. He missed the days watching his arrogant ass. He wanted to hunt: demons, not Downworlders. _

_"__Clary begs to differ." Jace said and suddenly he pushed Alec away, hand detached. Confused, Alec noticed the rare restlessness in those pure gold orbs. Jace's face was of submission. "Jonathan."_

_Alec came face-to-face with his unofficial husband. Jonathan just stepped out of the shower and he put on his dirty ripped jeans. It seemed he wasn't prepared to sleep at any time soon. His chest was bearing runes; something that Alec hadn't applied on his own body ever since he knew he was having Max. _

_The blond Shadowhunter said with a blank expression. "Don't you have somewhere else to go, Jace?" _

_"__I just drop by to see how Alec and Max are doing."_

_Jonathan walked past the two men and sat down, picked up his fork and stabbed the pasta in an unnecessary force. "You must be tired from all the kills you got tonight." _

_Alec's face paled. He didn't like them discussing the murders in front of him or Max. He understood their grief; his parents died in the same incident. Apart from that Alec had too many reasons to hate Downworlders too. But things didn't have to be taken this far. It hurt him to know how much the five of them enjoyed torturing and killing Downworlders. _

_Jace shrugged. "Sure. See you tomorrow?"_

_"__Yeah."_

_Before Alec could say goodnight, Jace already sneaked away. The dining room was cold and Max stopped playing with his toy. He simply stared at his parents in silence. _

_Jonathan pulled the chair next to him and signaled Alec to sit down. "Come here."_

_Obediently he did. Regardless of the authority, Alec found Jonathan was the most precious thing in the world. His strong arms flexed and waters slid down, touching their ways through the runes and scars. Broad chest rose and fell as he breathed and the red lips lured Alec to kiss him. Followed his brain, Alec leaned in and pressed their lips together. _

_Jonathan tasted like tomato sauce. He got a passionate and aggressive response and a hand crept to his neck. Alec didn't mind; he encouraged Jonathan by feeling the bulge in his jeans, feeling the hardness and imagining the pleasure of it being inside him._

_Finally, they pulled away because Max was making noises with his toy. He was banging it on the table of his baby chair and the crushing of woods were loud. Jonathan scowled. "Stop it, Max."_

_Then he sucked on Alec's earlobe, making the black-haired Shadowhunter shivered and moaned in anticipation. However, the banging didn't stop; Max was in his little world of hitting things, unaware of the building anger of his father. _

_"__You hear me? I say stop!" _

_Alec noted the tense muscles of his lover and he coaxed to distract him from Max. "Let's go to bed. I can ask Seb to look after Maxie for a night." He invited Jonathan by initiating another deep kiss, pulling the man up and they stumbled slightly, knocking the chairs off their places. _

_"__Nah! Nah baa arrh!" Max was shouting non-sense as he threw the toy at Jonathan. It landed near his feet. This, had crossed the line. _

_Alec was shoved against the table and the furniture moved inches before it stopped. Pain shot from his lower back but all he cared about was the raising hand of Jonathan and everything was in slow motion: he watched the pretty apple cheek turned into crimson after a big clean slap. _

_Max blubbered and he looked at Jonathan whose hands were gripping the edge of his baby chair. "I told you to stop – why won't you listen? Why do you have to go against me?" Jonathan cursed. _

_Scared Jonathan would hurt Max further, Alec stepped in between them and he pressed the bare chest. "Come on, Jon. Go to bed – "_

_"__This isn't over." Jonathan seized his wrists and Alec struggled to get away; he heard the dangerous sounds of bone cracking. "Who knows what you're doing behind my back?" _

_Behind him Max was still howling, fist-like tears dropped like rains._

_"__Let go of me, Jon!"_

_Jonathan didn't release. Instead he jostled Alec back onto the table and pinned him down. They were both trained Shadowhunters but Alec was out of practice. Jonathan took all his kicks like he was a doll playing hard-to-get. _

_"__What's between you and Jace?" _

_The bare torso crushed on his, their face merely inches away. Through the layers the fire of jealousy and madness was burning him. Alec kicked him once more. "We are Parabatai; just like you and Seb. You know that!"_

_"__Do normal Parabatai smell each other? You don't see me doing that to Seb."_

_"__Is that what this is? You hit our son because you are jealous?"_

_"__If he is mine!" Jonathan barked and a heavy fist smote on the table, right next to Alec's ear. Said man lost his hearing for seconds as he let Jonathan placed him on the chair. _

_"__You don't need Jace." Hands cupped his pale face. In a haze Alec heard Jonathan spoke softly. "Alec, just focus on taking care of_ our family_. Even if in the end he isn't mine, I will treat him like one. I just need you to do me justice."_

_"__He's yours." Alec whispered. _

_"__How can you be sure? God knows what they have done to you." _

_In the background Max was still weeping. Alec's lips trembled, because he wasn't certain either. Only Angels could tell him the truth. The whole thing had blurred into a faded memory. _

_"__There are tests. I have heard – "_

_"__From the TV?" Jonathan asked. _

_"__Mundanes are good at those things." Alec said, strength were all pulled out from his body. _

_"__What is going on?" A voice interrupted. Sebastian was in his pajamas, black hairs disheveled. He stopped rubbing his sleepy eyes as he rushed to Max, checking the red cheek. He embraced the baby in his arms. "What did you do, Jon?" Sebastian kissed on the skin where a mark of hand was clearly presented. Dark eyes were inspecting if there was any other injury._

_"__He earns it." Jonathan admitted as if he had a logical reason. Sebastian looked at him, shocked. "What the hell? You don't hit children! Alec – are you all right?"_

_Alec was extracted from his distant memory lane. "I'm fine." _

_"__You better give me a satisfying explanation." Sebastian demanded. _

_Yet his request was neglected. "Be my guest if you want to end up like the others." This successfully shut his Parabatai up. Jonathan snorted and strode out of the dining room. Alec wanted to follow; however, he was stopped mid-track by the shot of pain from his bruised wrist. Sebastian sighed and withdrew his grasp. "He probably goes to the training room. Don't worried about him."_

_Max wasn't crying anymore, but tears were still hanging on his chubby face. He was leaning onto Sebastian's shoulder. Said man offered. "Do you need a shower or anything? I can take Max from here. You deserve a break."_

_"__Thanks," Alec smiled barely and he sat down, exhausted. He had no idea how to handle Jonathan anymore._

* * *

**A/N:**

To **cheesekun**: Catarina will be there to help Alec, along with Magnus:) The next chapter will be the meeting, so you can see what happens!

To **anonymous fan**: Thanks for you support:) I adore her too.

A longer chapter! I just want to write as much as possible when I am able to.

I am looking for a Beta; if anyone interested please PM me:D

Tell me how you feel about this and a review is highly appreciated.

Wish you all a good day!


	6. Chapter 5: Track, Separate

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Track, Separate**

The next few days were unspeakably awful. Alec had recovered from the little dispute last night. Sure Magnus was all jollied up with it, but what concerned him was the changing attitude of Max. He didn't want the Warlock to be in two meter radius from either Alec or himself or else he would cry and Magnus couldn't afford to have another reported call of domestic violence. Toys and sweets couldn't buy his heart.

Magnus sighed as he pulled out his suit from the wardrobe to see if it can cheered up his current gloom a bit. Chairman Meow scratched the door and soon there was a knock. "Warlock Bane?"

Alec's voice was dull. With a snap of his fingers the door opened. Alec walked in with a curious expression while Max was tense in his arms. His gray eyes bore into him; never tearing his gaze away from Magnus. The wariness told the Warlock to stay where he was.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked as he decided to wear the black suit with a violet vest. Black was always classic. He threw the rest of them into his endless closet.

"I just want to confirm the details."

Alec was standing by the end of his bed, his electrifying blue eyes was trailing his suit up and down. He was shifting his weight from one leg to another and when his eyes finally met up with Magnus' face, their eyes finally met. And as expected, Alec dodged his glance and bowed his head down. Magnus felt something. For his devotion in the field of romance, he knew well what it was – interest. The seed that could flower into love. It was showed in his gorgeous blue eyes despite his guard; fuzzy, dazzling that made his cat eyes hurt but somehow he wanted to stare into it for eternity. It burnt him with rapture.

Magnus smirked at him. Alec was in his simple plain black dress shirt that had been collecting dust over the last century and was probably qualified to be put in a museum display. The sleeves were too long and Alec had them rolled up, letting it hover above his wrists. His waist was wrapped with a loose band and his tight pants outlined the fabulous shape of crotch and thighs. It was also in black, just as the Shadowhunter had requested.

Strangely, Magnus thought, Alec fit in his colorful bedroom perfectly well.

Within a flicker, he was changed into his suit while Alec was watching him with suppressed excitement. Alec's face remained blank, yet his eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Catarina will be here in ten and I will accompany you whenever you are out of my house. The meeting should be fine; as they wouldn't do anything to you when I am there. After all I am an influential figure." He said as he waved his hands in a show-off manner.

"Will Catarina be fine? I mean, can she handle any danger – "

"Sweetheart," Magnus interrupted him that had Max grumbled, but he chose to ignore the noise. "She might not be as old as I am, but her ability shouldn't be questioned. I had my life depended on her once."

"I was simply not fond of the idea of Max being out of my sight."

"There is nothing magic couldn't do." Magnus reassured the Shadowhunter. "I will get the portal ready in my study. Call me when Catarina arrived. There are things I want to talk to her about."

Alec responded with a rigid nod. Magnus headed straight to his study. The creation of a perfect portal cost time.

* * *

As Alec sat down on Magnus's bed, Max was grabbing his shirt tightly and seemed unwilling to let Alec go. The said man stroked his silky, smooth blond hair.

"Max, you know how much I love you, right?" Alec fondled the temple of his child and let Max leaned onto him, enjoying their solitary moment together.

He didn't want to go anywhere. Ever since he was on the run, Magnus's apartment was the only place that provided him a sense of security. He knew that the meeting will be the key to stop the Circle, the key to stop Jonathan from his cruel strayed cause. Most of all, it would give Max a brighter future. He knew that, but that didn't stop the fear that crept on his spine and spread like a virus inside his body. He had a bad feeling that once he was out of Magnus' sight, he would be killed. And that would make Max an orphan.

"Here," Alec took out the bracelet that he had kept with him. It was a silver chain with sapphire and melanite in drop shape. He put it on Max's thin wrist, making sure it wouldn't fall off when he moved. "Don't forget where you come from."

Max hated it though. He wasn't used to accessories. He yanked it and started to whine when it didn't came off like he wished. Yet Alec selfishly kept it on him. He hushed and swayed him, trying to get Max to sleep. After his small tantrum, Max, pouting, visited dreamland where Alec had been forbidden to enter for over a decade.

The buzzer running off meant the arrival of Catarina. Alec carefully laid Max down on Magnus's bed, stuffing pillows under to support his vulnerable neck and for him to lay comfortably on the bed. Then he pulled the blanket around his tiny stomach. Hurriedly he greeted the blue-skinned Warlock and asked her to go to the master bedroom with him. He didn't want to have Max unattended.

Catarina saw the peaceful look on Max's face and did not want to disturb the child from his peaceful sleep, so she looked at Alec and whispered. "I am sorry for the incident. It's unthoughtful of us."

"He won't remember it in a few days."

"Hopefully," Catarina peeked at the hallway and dragged Alec near the window as she slipped a vial of electric blue fluid into his palm. "Drink it. It can last a day."

Trusting Catarina wholeheartedly, Alec drank it all. A strange force began flowing along his veins, chilling his stomach and guts, then to his head and legs. He stumbled, feeling dizzy at the effects of the potion.

He held onto the window sill for support. Catarina was speaking to him but he couldn't hear anything but blurred words.

"Alec?!"

Magnus's voice simply came to his head. A hand gripped his upper arm and rings were jabbing through his shirt. He shouldn't feel the pain; a Shadowhunter was used to pain, in fact he even had worse pain than this before. This time though, he could tell the prints on the rings. Alec whined a little and he shook his head to clear his mind. It was his first time drinking a potion.

The hand disappeared and Alec relaxed. Blue eyes focused on the carpeted floor and all the sense returned.

"Catarina, what did you do?"

"He is on the edge of a panic attack. He is fine now but you should keep an eye on him."

"I am alright." Alec said and both Warlocks tilted to see Alec had stood up straight, colors were back to his ashen face. Magnus frowned and commented, "Sweetheart, you look like you were about to faint – are you sure? I can tell them you are not feeling right and postpone the meeting."

Brushing his locks away from his eyes, Alec insisted. He couldn't be a coward and run away forever. This was his shot. "I will have to face this eventually." He tried his best to flash a reassuring smile. Yet Magnus's furrowed brows were the indicative of his doubt. Nonetheless, the Warlock compromised.

"If that's what you want."

For a second his amber eyes drifted to Max, then it went back on Alec. Magnus asked. "Can I have a word with Catarina?"

"Yeah. I will be in the study."

Magnus smiled in gratitude and Alec said goodbye to Max before he left, tugging the hand with the bracelet under the cover. Looking at his child sleeping serenely in Magnus's bed, Alec hoped he would grow up in an environment where it was rid of prejudice. "Don't forget." He murmured.

Gathered his strength, Alec walked out.

He walked out of Max's life.

* * *

The night was falling. Jonathan stepped into the haunted house with four other Shadowhunters right behind him. It was dimly lighted. The cracking wooden floor announced their advent. Soon, at the end of the hallway a Warlock with claws appeared from a ripped door.

She was old. Wrinkles on her face spoke for herself. Yet, she was in the bottom of the food chain because of an accident years ago. She bowed, head nearly fell onto the floor. "Sir, it's – "

"Where is my brother?" Isabelle spoke before he could. Everyone was in their hunting gears, weapons wrapping their fit bodies. A silver whip was curling around her forearm. She was strong and sexy in nature. It seemed to flow in Lightwood's blood; Alec was another perfect mixture of impregnability and vulnerability.

Remembered her place, she stayed behind Jonathan regardless of the harshness in her tone made her sound bossy. The Warlock bent lower, words coming out like the bullets from a machine gun. "He is – he is somewhere in New York. But I can't do it. I can't. I am so sorry, please forgive me – AH!"

Jace leaped to grab her collar and she cried out in fear. He pressed her to the wall and an empty frame dropped and broke into pieces on the dirty red rug. "You can't?"

Jonathan watched his sister ran to Jace's side and peeled his hands off from the Warlock. "Jace, calm down! You're not helping!" Sebastian also shouted, but he did nothing physical. "Listen first. We can work out a solution."

"Angels…" Jace said in desperation and let Clary pull him to the back of their group, talking some sense into him. Jonathan clutched his fists when he strode and stood in front of the Warlock who shrunk into a ball. He never liked her when he knew she was an assistant of _the experiment_ years ago. Now she was giving him one more reason to hate her.

Disgusted by the wrecked state she was in and felt he was wasting his time, Jonathan directly asked. "Why can't you?"

"His… his scent is gone. The closest I can trace to is the hotel he stayed about four days ago. Then it turns vague and completely lost in the middle of Brooklyn. That's all I have."

His jaw hardened. It couldn't be possible one's scent just vanish in the thin air especially when Alec carried a unique one among his kind. It had been weeks since Alec ran away like a rebellious teenager. He couldn't believe he just left him like that. No words, no anything. He even burnt everything that he and Max owned so that they couldn't track him down with a simple rune.

However, Alec miscalculated one thing. He wasn't aware that Jonathan had a strand of his hairs that he had hided it when he cut Alec's overgrowing hairs during their teens. Unfortunately, it wasn't strong enough; they always were few steps behind him. He had bet his luck on this Warlock – and again she disappointed him.

"Someone must be protecting him. No way Alec just disappears like that." Sebastian said after moment of digestion. The Warlock nodded frantically. "Yes, yes. Faeries and Warlocks can both do spell to cover it up, but I would say the latter. Only strong magic spell could entirely erase one's recent scent from the areas."

Isabelle said, hands on her hip and brown eyes wide in disbelief. "_A Warlock_ is helping Alec?"

"Why would he even seek protection from _a Warlock_?" Jace snorted and was elbowed in his rib by Clary. She mouthed. "Shut up."

Sebastian fondled his chin. "The Warlock must be powerful enough to do that. Following the logic, there would be a ward where Alec is staying."

"Yes! Yes! You see: I can't do much about it!" The Warlock screamed with her raspy hoarse voice, hands thrashing in the air. Jonathan rolled his eyes at her dramatic reaction. There weren't many old and powerful Warlocks in New York City. That would be –

"Magnus Bane." Jace mumbled. Jonathan remembered something as the name echoed in the hallway. He said without turning his back. "Isn't he the one your ancestor befriended with?"

Jace seemed uncomfortable with the history. Even he couldn't see his face, Jonathan was sure his cheeks must be red from the shame. The Parabatai of his lover stuttered, something that he did often under Jonathan's cold eyes. "Regrettably, he is."

"It isn't that hard then. People in the neighborhood would have heard of him." Isabelle suggested and her high-heels clacked. Before one of them came out of a plan the Warlock slipped into her messy room and showed Jonathan a letter. A summon from the Downworlder Council for an upcoming meeting.

He put on his leather gloves and took the edge-burnt paper from the dusted black claws. He read quickly. It was barely a few words telling the Warlock there was a meeting that night. However, location wasn't mentioned. A simple glare and having the paper thrown on her face, she spilled everything.

"There is a house in the middle of high grass field surrounded by lines of trees in Texas."

"So your suggestion is that we should crash a place filled with Downworlders?" Jonathan stated. The Warlock instantly denied. "NO! Of course not! There is a funny fact about the house. We can't create a portal directly heading inside, but only a place nearby. The rest of the way would have to be on foot. I have been there once; it was terrible."

Jonathan turned and his eyes met with Sebastian's. From the smirk on his face, he knew his Parabatai was thinking exactly the same. Isabelle tapped impatiently. "I want Alec and Max back."

Jonathan smiled. "We will have them soon, Izzy." Finally the family would be united. Those sleepless nights were worthy.

"We should bring her with us." Clary was still standing next to Jace who looked sick at the moment. Jonathan felt pitiful for him. Being away from his Parabatai for this long wasn't anything easy. It wasn't for him either; he missed the touches, the breaths landed on his lips. The whimpers he got as they made love to each other, the twinkles that lightened up his world.

Sebastian seconded. "Indeed. It is safer that way to ensure we don't get lost. We need her to find Alec's scent too."

Jonathan eyed her up and down. He couldn't kill her at the moment. She was needed in order to get his family back. But his stomach roared when she twitched at his words. "What a useless trash."

"I am sorry," She knelt like he was a king. As if her life could then be spared.

"Well. I am not." Jonathan flatly said. In a quick and clean motion, she collapsed and rolled to the shattered frame after receiving a violent kick from him. Her shivering body and subtle sobs matched flawlessly to the filthy atmosphere. Dirty things should be in dirty places.

"Jon," Sebastian crossed his arms. Tasted the hinted accusation, Jonathan put his hand on the dagger in the thigh holster. The dark-haired man added hastily. "I'm just saying her strength is important."

"I know what I am doing. Warlock, tell Clary the location of the house."

Clary stepped forwards and after figuring out the whispers, she created a portal with her stele. It was beautiful; as his sister was.

"You take the lead." Isabelle dragged the Warlock in front of the portal and pushed her face-down. Said Warlock hissed at the pain but she shut up once she knew none had any compassion. "Yes – follow me."

She crawled in. Jonathan looked at the portal and thought, after this drama he could hold Alec's hands again. And he swore on the Angel's name, he would chain him, lock him in the dungeon so that he would never quit on him.

Turning the Lightwood family ring round and round, he was the last one to enter.

* * *

Magnus embraced the hot air blowing on his face once he stepped on the grasses. This time the portal was landed somewhere in the forest around the house. He focused his sense – and detected a group of faeries were nearby. The house had the aura of dark magic which was left from thousands years ago and was lingering for unforeseeable decades.

The Shadowhunter went through the portal with ease. Alec was looking at him for instruction. "Where are we going?"

"That way." He pointed to the North. The sky was pitch black, stars all hiding for this special occasion.

The little journey, however, didn't have the chance to begin because as soon as he dropped his hand, he felt a wave of magic shooting towards them.

"There!" A shout of an old woman came from a distance.

He crouched and heard a cry – Alec was hit. Magnus cursed; he thought Shadowhunters had heavenly good reflex. Alec was groaning and was covering his left shoulder. It was bleeding and Magnus saw the dark gray sparkles of magic invading the wound. Quickly cast a spell, he put on a small ward around them. But this wasn't safe. He had overestimated Alec's ability.

There were footsteps. Nimble, and he almost couldn't hear them. Alec was sweating and his face twisted in agony. Still he managed to get on his feet.

Magnus made a decision.

"GO." He nudged Alec towards the North, "I will stall them."

"I don't want to leave you here!" Alec argued and within seconds his shirt was soaked with bloods and sweats, white lips chapped. Magnus hated Alec so much at the particular moment. "You have to go. Now run and don't look back!"

"Magnus!"

He thrust Alec almost heartlessly to the direction of the house and Alec stumbled due to the force he imposed. The Shadowhunter looked at him with an unbelieving expression and he did what he was told.

Ran. He ran like hell was on his tail.

"Fucking Warlock."

Magnus turned away from the faded silhouette of Alec and cat-eyes caught movements. He straightened up, brushing the grasses off his suit to present the best of himself.

"Magnus Bane, what a pleasure." Behind the hunching elder Warlock were five Shadowhunters, all in their gears and newly applied runes.

The blond hairs glittered under the moonlight. And he was right to send Alec away.

"Morgenstern." Magnus said. His demon and human bloods were boiling. Those murderers were here, those who killed Ragnor. They looked so young and fresh – they were in their early twenties, yet the hatred had aged their innocence and wiped it out for the killing they had done.

Another blond, whose Parabatai rune could be seen on his collarbone, said with annoyance. "This saves us the introduction, how marvelous. So let's get on with it: where is my brother?"

The female Warlock was recoiling. She pleaded. "Bane, just do what he asks and tell him where he is."

"Do your work, Warlock." A woman with black hairs and brown eyes – Isabelle, she must be – hushed and she wailed, holding her hands up as if the Shadowhunter intended to hurt her. But when she found it was her imagination, she quickly enchanted a tracking spell with shaking claws.

Facing five Shadowhunters alone was the stupidest thing he had ever done. Yet, Magnus had no other choice. He shot some magic up and blue sparkles brightened the dark sky like a firework in the hope that others would come to his assistance. And he prayed Alec was safe. Otherwise everything was wasted.

His use of magic declared war. Jonathan and Sebastian took their weapons out and Jace and Isabelle went around him while the redhead, Clary, stood next to the female Warlock. He was circled.

"This will be fun." Jonathan's smile was crooked.

Magnus returned one with a shrug. "We'll see about that." Concentrated on his palms, energy rushed and shook with the thirst of blood.

* * *

**A/N:**

First of all, I would like to thank my beta **meishPV**!

To **anonymous fan**: The funny thing is, Jace doesn't really know what has happened between Jonathan and Alec, but he knows something does happen. I take some freedom on Sebastian's character because we don't have a chance to be properly introduced in the books. I am glad you like him:)

To **Guest**: You are in the right direction. Something in the past changes not only Alec but the Circle's members. The argument after the hunt and Jonathan hitting them happen when Max is about three to four months. When Alec asks Magnus for help Max is already nine months old.

To **cheesekun**: It has to do with something in the past and basically everyone in the Circle is involved. It changes everyone. Maybe when the story ends I will have a detailed explanation about it:p

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. A review is highly appreciated and I wish you all a good day!:D


	7. Chapter 6: Lock, Retreat

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lock, Retreat**

He lost track of time. He didn't know how long or how far he had been running. His shoulders were aching and his legs felt numb because he pushed himself to his limit on running. He wanted to stop and rest for a while, but knew he couldn't. The aching and numbing he felt was a constant reminder of his true purpose. He was the key to stop the Circle. Most of all, he couldn't let Magnus down right now, not when he helped him to escape and fought all alone, all for him.

_Magnus needs me. His life is on my hands._ He thought.

He sighed in relief when he past the thinned lines of trees and a house emerged in his eyesight in the middle of a gigantic field. He could see several figures were moving towards it from all directions. Alec pressed harder on his wound and sprinted, hoping he wasn't too late.

The Downworlders easily noticed him and titled their heads unto him. They were staring and shouting at him, as they recognized the abnormal aura of the intruder. "Stop right there!"

Once Downworlder yelled, followed by several others and started voicing their rage towards his kind.

"Seize the Shadowhunter!"

They were screaming as they hurried towards his direction and grabbed Alec down. With Alec's current condition, he knew he couldn't outrun their magic. His ankles were caught by a magical net and he was soon being lifted by his collar. He could see that his capturer was a Werewolf with bright blue pupils. Canines were extending and bit him hard on the neck. Alec winced in pain as the teeth were hurting his neck painfully. Alec punched the soft belly to retaliate, making it moaned and transformed to human form. The Werewolf was tall in his middle age, brown short hairs were right above his glasses.

"You're injured." The werewolf finally noticed as he observed while Alec was now in the center of a Downworlders circle. They were whispering words of disparagement. Alec looked around; those various judging eyes made him felt weak and powerless. He was nothing but an ant that could be stomped to death within a second.

"God – look at him, so filthy and bloody."

"He smells like one of us. Which poor soul was murdered this time?"

"Kill him. He is definitely a spy, don't be blinded by his innocent beauty. Underneath his look he possessed a murderous evil soul. All Shadowhunters have."

His ankles were sticky in blood and out of his command. Alec swallowed the pain and propped himself up to face the Werewolf, who seemed to be the kindest of them all. "I am with Warlock Bane," He carefully said as his mouth was dry and throat begged for water. He was panting. "We were attacked as soon as we went through the portal and he asked me to seek help for him."

Everyone gasped in shock at what he had said and the crowd was filled with eerie silence. Until one Downworlder in the crowd shrieked in realization. "Oh my Lord — he is Alexander Lightwood, isn't he? Warlock Bane is supposed to accompany him to the meeting."

"Really? This is Alexander Lightwood?"

"No wonder when I look at him my stomach churn and I nearly throw up. Insufferable!"

"Repulsive brat. We should kill him right now – "

The roars of fury were stopped by one of the Vampires. "I did see a shot of magic in the sky; at first I thought it was a mistake. It must be Warlock Bane. We need to go."

"How do we know if he isn't lying?" One Downworlder questioned the Vampire back. Alec flinched at the doubtfulness of the Downworlder but he supposed it was fair; he was their enemy and shouldn't be trusted. Feeling disrespected, Alec gritted his teeth. He would never joke about one's life, especially Magnus's. "I am NOT lying. I would never lie about this: your ally is in danger and needs reinforcement. I don't need you to trust me, but for Magnus' sake! Help him!" Alec wasn't sure if the shirt was clutched onto him because of the blood or sweat.

"Better safe than sorry." The Werewolf who had grabbed Alec said. The crowd orderly grouped and ten Downworlders of mixed races galloped to the direction Alec had come from. Just when his guard was lowering, someone gripped the net and it hooked onto his ankles. Alec yelped; it was the Warlock who had set up the trap. The raven-feathered hands towed him towards the house despite of his protest. He felt his bones were cramped and they were detaching from his muscles.

"Let go of me!" He struggled and turned his back up to the sky, stretching his hands out for someone to hold.

Stares were the only thing he was given. They were malicious and scornful towards him. Many were deriding, pointing fingers at him and then laughed, belly bent for his pathetic struggles against the bird-like Warlock and comical beseechers.

It was unbearable: the pain, physically and emotionally. The Warlock was at the front and other Downworlders at the other end were watching him, the greatly sinned Nephilim in the middle of the parade, entertainment and amusement filled in their eyes while he was in agony. His nails dug through the grasses and dirt, marking the route. "Please stop! Please – "Alec closed his eyes when he suddenly felt a painful sting on his cheeks.

_Oh, the humiliation._ The pride of a Lightwood was shit for them.

Alec turned and whimpered as his wound on the shoulder hurt even more. Irregular waves of sharper pain busting his whole arm. He felt pathetic and weak. Useless. He bet the Mundanes could even do better than he was right now.

The way to the house wasn't that far. On the outside it was merely a farmer house, but rooms and stairs of a Mansion were packed inside. Once they entered, everyone left for their own resting rooms and let the Warlock lead him through a long hallway.

Eventually Alec gave up, knowing he couldn't do anything about it. His torso and face crushed on the carpeted floor which was coated with small blood dots. His chin was rubbing against the material but he was too tired and in pain to lift his head from it. His half-lidded eyes saw a pair of leather shoes standing in front of a room nearby the entrance. It was the Werewolf with brown hairs.

"Luke, come in and get a drink." Someone called and the man hummed in response.

Luke remained there until Alec couldn't see him anymore with the corner turned. The noise of metal door had Alec crooked his head to look behind him. The Warlock was pushing an iron gate with stairs leading down to another level, wearing a sinister smirk on his face. Shuddering, he was engulfed by darkness with the neo blue trap net shining.

The continuous tearing pain of his ankles didn't stop Alec from observing the environment. The dungeon was dark, with candles at the four corners lit up the tiny space. Three unoccupied cells were lined up on one wall, while the others left bare. Contrary to Alec's expectation, it was clean if not considered the hot air there.

"I can walk." He said as the Warlock tugged him through the middle cell door.

The Warlock plainly replied. "You don't need to." His bass voice was monotonous. "And let's hope you won't for the rest of your life. You have to understand this," Alec was kicked by his side rib and he curled and hissed, backing up with his wiggling hip until he hit the metal bars. "It could have been worse."

The trap net was gone by a snap and Alec blinked quickly to adjust the darkness. The Warlock said nothing more and walked out and locked the door with magic enchantment. Alec barely watched the silhouette going upstairs and then, he was alone in the dungeon.

Only then his tense muscles finally relaxed. Alec was spent and his eyes kept rolling to the back of his head. He forced himself to concentrate, groping his pockets for his stele. It was his luck that the Warlock didn't search him.

He nipped it between his chapped lips as he rolled up his sleeves. Scowling when the numbing agony began to surface from his shoulder, Alec bit down the bile rushing up his throat and drew a strong healing rune according to his memory somewhere on his forearm. The burning was unbearable but still he was ecstatic about it. It meant he was still alive.

He laid down after he finished tracing the rune, tried to reserve energy as much as possible. His temples met with the dry concrete floor, the torment was too overwhelming that Alec couldn't sleep. The wounds caused by Warlocks healed much slower. Not to mention the complete silence in there that buzzed his ears.

He felt like he was going crazy.

He thought about Max to calm him down. Yet, it awakened a soft spot in his heart and he felt the tears were welling up in his eyes. Alec shut his eyes tight, he didn't want anyone to see him crying even when he was the only audience. He missed Max's nonsense yells and the endless hunger. He missed breastfeeding Max, for it was the most intimate moment between them. This was more unendurable than giving birth – the separation. The unknown.

"No." Alec said to himself. He couldn't drown in sentiments when the time required him to be rational.

Alec convinced himself. _You have been through tougher time. You can do this._

Moving his ankles in caution, he whimpered when the slight movement triggered an agonizing pain that made him winced and sweated profoundly. Carefully he changed into a more comfortable position and monitored his breathing.

"I am a Shadowhunter."

His gasped was the only answer he heard.

* * *

Sebastian bounced off the tree and scowled. He could hear noises from North and it was possible to be Downworlders. A group of them. Clary was still standing next to the Warlock who was at the last step of enchantment.

Magnus Bane deserved his name among the Shadow World. He was strong and fast. His power seemed to be endless compared to those they had encountered before. A shield was put up and whips and daggers were blocked; only magic could break it through, Sebastian thought. He shouted to Jonathan, who was launching another hit of his sword.

"Jon, let's move! More are coming from the North!"

"No!" Isabelle exclaimed and gave up on hurting Magnus. She ran straight to Clary and the Warlock. "Where is Alec you dumb – "

"AH!"

"Jace!" Clary abandoned her post when Jace's groans spread in the forest.

Sebastian stood between Isabelle and the hunching Warlock. "We have to go! Clary open a portal!"

Magnus was in the middle with a blue semi-transparent spherical shield. Clary was yanking Jace up and draped his arm over her shoulder while the blond was crippling. He was hurt; with no blood and no opening. Jonathan noticed it too and he dropped his sword, running towards the couple.

"We will get Alec next time." Sebastian said and dragged the Warlock up, bringing her as well. He didn't look back to see if Isabelle was following but the footsteps coming up towards him confirmed it.

Jonathan asked in worry. He was always worried when it was about Alec. "Is it Alec?"

Nodding without strength, Jace leaned onto the small frame of Clary whose spare hand was creating a portal with her stele.

"You think I would let you guys go just like that?"

Blue sparkles travelled in light speed and were heading towards them. Magnus's palms were lighting up again, preparing for the next wave. The portal was nearly done; a few seconds were all they needed. Sebastian shoved the Warlock to Isabelle's arms and snatched her whip. She yelled. "What in the Angel's name?!"

Being a good Parabatai, Jonathan told Isabelle to get closer to Clary and Jace so that they could enter right away when it was ready. She stomped angrily but didn't argue.

He wasn't familiar with long distance weapons. He rotated his wrist and the whip cracked the air. Though it didn't hit Magnus, still it made the besuited Warlock to retreat.

The tiny twist of the fine eyebrows reflected in his black eyes – Magnus was tired. He was bluffing. Sebastian took this chance; he threw a dragger and swished the whip at the same time. The shield blocked off the blade but not the other. It reached inside and Magnus jerked.

Blood was running down his cheek from a long neat slash.

"Seb!" Jonathan called him and that was the moment a group of Downworlders emerged behind Magnus who was touching his wound in a blank expression. He ran the 50 meters and dodged those attacks barely as he heard the roars of Werewolves and smelled the thick scent of magic from both Faeries and Warlocks. He could practically feel those fangs on his neck.

Jonathan reached out, half of his body was inside the portal. The others had already left and Sebastian hopped – and he took the waiting hand. A strong pull and the next second he was back to the haunted house.

"Shut it. Now." Isabelle urged as Clary began the work. Before any unwelcomed guest could come through, the portal was closed.

"Thanks." Sebastian panted, laying down on the carpet and Jonathan was next to him, sticking his fingers inside the nest of inky hairs. He was smoothing them into order. "You are my Parabatai."

Those fingers lingered a while. Then Jonathan was distracted by the fact that Jace was feeling extreme pain through the Parabatai rune and his ankles hurt without reason. They both knew what it meant. Alec was definitely hurt and in agony right now.

"We are going back." Jonathan said firmly. Clary and Isabelle went to deliver the limping Jace to the entrance and they all jumped at the sound of fist collided with the wall. A hole was left on the ugly yellowish wallpaper. His Parabatai was mad. And Sebastian could feel it through the connection, how it pulsed along his heartbeat.

Approached alertly, both of them let out a long breath when his hand touched the tense shoulder blade. "Don't give up."

Jonathan shook his head and he pointed his chin to the three. "Go ahead. We will be right behind."

The three moved on. They knew silence was the best response for him. Sebastian took his fist away from the wall and frowned at the wound, complained. "Your knuckles."

"I know." Jonathan said and he let him draw a simple iratze near the wrist. Once he was done, the blond Shadowhunter recoiled and shrugged under the jacket. The rampart was up again, pushing Sebastian away.

He walked straight to the Warlock who was still lying on the floor, exhausted from the close call. Like a deflated balloon, Jonathan mumbled. "If you dare say a word – "

"No I won't. I promise." She answered without hesitation and Jonathan nodded approvingly, headed to the entrance without looking back. Sebastian added, "You better not." and immediately jogged to Jonathan, walking with him side by side.

The streets of London were almost empty with few drunk Mundanes grumbling at how unfair the world was. Jonathan suddenly tilted his face to Sebastian, who returned his stare firmly.

"Do you think we can have Alec back?"

"We might."

"But why did he leave us in the first place?" Jonathan's delicate brows pinched lines. His hands were playing with loose strings inside the pockets. "I don't understand."

Sebastian looked ahead, feeling the question was the stupidest one he had ever heard. However, he lied instead. "None of us does. Maybe Alec is fed up with the Circle. It isn't new that he doesn't like what we do."

"He… Whatever."

The rest of the way to their temporary house was in night's lullaby.

He had pictured what it was like to see the couple building their own family, yet the Jonathan he knew had been taken over by demons. Sebastian was glad Alec and Max were gone. He understood Alec.

* * *

**A/N:**

To **anonymous fan**: Thanks for your support:) The Circle members will make more appearance!

To **bluesweetie**: Jonathan/Alec is my secret OTP LOL.

To **cheesekun**: The experiment involves everyone in the Circle and the old female Warlock was assisting back then. Oh I can't really tell you what it means :p Spoiler!

Once again a huge thanks to my Beta **meishPV**, she is writing a fascinating story **Inside the Devil's Den** with novel settings. Have a read and follow if you like it:)

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Things are about to get complicated!

Wish you guys a good day and a review is highly appreciated:)


	8. Chapter 7: Fight, Tend

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

**Warning: Disturbing and bloody scene.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Fight, Tend**

Magnus' fellow Downworlders were throwing him those annoying questions like if he was alright and so on. He was happy about their genuine concern for him but he was pissed at the same time. Of course he was alright; he wasn't entitled as the High Warlock of Brooklyn for nothing. He just shrugged to them in reply and waved a dismissive hand.

While some Warlocks were trying to track down the destination of the portal, Magnus grabbed a Vampire to ask about Alec's whereabouts. He vaguely recalled his name as Shelton.

"It's Simon," Simon replied as his chestnut hair was being blown by the gentle breeze of the wind. He pushed the decorative glasses up to his nose and informed Magnus the terrible news. "They dragged him to the dungeon, I suppose. He was trapped in a magical net when we left for you."

"WHAT?!" Magnus hissed in shock, making everyone stopped from their work and tilted their head to look on him. He couldn't believe this – Alec was being treated like a slave. Maybe he had made a mistake of letting Alec go to the house all alone. Those Downworlders would only torture him once they knew who he was.

"He is Alexander Lightwood." Simon said with a lack of confidence and his voice was faltering. "You know how everyone here hates him and his friends."

"It doesn't matter. I have to see him." Magnus said as he passed the group of rescuers. Magnus managed to stand and walked up despite the dizziness. Simon seemed to notice his halting footsteps and took his elbow for his support while walking with him. Although Magnus disliked Simon for being a nerd and loser, he appreciated the small gesture.

"Watch your step." Simon warned Magnus as they walked the path towards the dungeon.

Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You are not my mother." Simon didn't reply and silence reigned between them. Magnus couldn't help but think of what happened moments ago. The Circle had been sniffing around, gathering information about Alec. From the way Jonathan said his name, Magnus guessed he already knew Alec was under his protection from the obvious jealousy in his resentful tone and stares. It was only a matter of time that they will find out his address and knocked on his door much like how Alec had done.

Though he had to make sure Catarina and Max were out of the trouble.

Magnus nudged Simon slightly away to take the phone out of his pocket and the Vampire looked at him bitterly while he was dialing her number. Soon it was picked up by the other line and he had to say he was relieved to hear a familiar soft voice.

"Magnus?" She asked.

"How are you guys? How is Max doing?"

"Oh!" Said Catarina. Magnus could hear the laughter of Max while he was clapping his hands through the phone. "We are doing great. Those Mundane cartoons are so much fun to watch. How is the meeting? I didn't expect it to end so early."

"Well, it hasn't begun to be exact. But I will send a message once it is done. Be extra careful, Catarina. I just – "He leaned further onto Simon who grumbled about his weight. "The Circle was here looking for Alec."

Magnus heard Catarina gasped about what he said and a minute of eerie silence occur before she spoke. "Please tell me Alec is fine." Max was still laughing at something in the background.

"He should be."

"He_ has _to be," Catarina stressed out to him. Catarina noticed something was wrong with Magnus' voice and decided to change the topic and asked her old friend. "Magnus you sound unwell. Are you hurt?"

"Maybe a little. Nothing I can't fix. Take care of Max for me and Alec. We will be back once the meeting is over."

"Be safe. I don't..." A sigh that could bring down the sky made Magnus's heart sunk. "I don't want to lose anyone again. It's too soon."

"Me too. Me too." Magnus said as he twisted in painful memory and sucked in a deep, ragged breath when his legs gave in. "Wow! I am leaving you here, man." Simon exclaimed. Nonetheless he draped Magnus's arm over his shoulder and was literally dragging the Warlock towards the house. They bid their goodbyes and Catarina promised she would call for backups.

Magnus was tired, yet the determination of seeing Alec himself brought his feeble legs together, taking one step and another in a robotic manner.

Soon they arrived with the help of Simon's Vampire speed and strength. Raphael Santiago was waiting by the door. He was wearing a deep-V cotton long-sleeved T-shirt in dark brown, matching his skin tone. His feet were bare, with a pair of black straight leg jeans.

"Nice to see you again, Magnus Bane." The Vampire leader of the New York clan said in faked politeness and Magnus pointed it out without giving a damn. He needed to see Alec. _Now._ "Save your breath. Where do they keep Alec?"

"Alec?" Raphael raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know you two had an affair. I see you have progressed into first-name-calling basis."

"What should I call him then?" Magnus retorted. He didn't bother communicating in those fancy time-consuming words and faked courtesy. The silence of the house had his stomach churned.

Raphael glared at him with gritted teeth and clenched jaw "Something much worse. But I guess _Shadowhunter_ will be fine for us."

Simon was randomly adjusting his glasses and his brown eyes were darting from the Warlock to his master. Magnus scowled in annoyance "Just tell me where he is. I am responsible for him."

As he gathered his limbs from Simon and tried to walk past Raphael, the teenager-looking Vampire stopped him. "The board will take it from here."

"Excuse me?"

Raphael stared at him thoughtfully. "Go home and move on to your next adventure; this one ends here. I am sure you have better things to do other than babysitting a Shadowhunter."

Fended off the reaching hand, Magnus couldn't believe what the Vampire had just said to him. As usual Simon had sneaked to nowhere like a rat. There were only the two of them left alone in the hallway.

"When I saved you I never treated it as an adventure."

"That's because you got paid for doing it," Raphael plainly said. "He paid you in money? I bet he is rich. The Lightwoods always like – liked, sorry for using the wrong tense – to collect trophies. Some Downworlders would sacrificed their life to get back their friends. What is so valuable with this shadowhunter that made him worthy of your magic? Ragnor's horns? His fucking hand?"

"Raphael." Magnus warned him. His memories was beginning to resurface and a scene of Ragnor laying in the middle of the house, bathed in his own blood was starting to replay in his head. With much fight he shook his head until the scene disappeared. He couldn't bear reliving that painful memory again.

The teenager leaned on the wall while he crossed his arms. Magnus noticed the scar of a cross was carved on his chest. His curly hairs only added to his faked innocent facade. "The board isn't happy about him before you get too emotional. We both know you have attachment issue."

Magnus widened his eyes as realization dawned on him. What Woolsey said about him was right. He wanted to fix all the broken things no matter how much it cost. He was willing to pay even if it meant the price was his soul. They were all broken at the time he found them.

Though with Alec… he couldn't pinpoint where this strange attachment came from. It was simply his aura that emanated the scent of death and the quietness that scared Magnus – Alec would vanish into thin air if he didn't watch closely. The Shadowhunter seemed to weight a plume. With just a blow of wind, he would be easily knocked up and will be gone in this world. Swept away. Then no one would ever acknowledge his existence.

He would be nothing.

Magnus breathed slowly, banishing the idea of Alec dying under his watch. He made a promise with him and he would defend it with his life. His head and heart had already made a decision about this. There was no turning back.

"Don't make me regret the decision of stopping you from meeting the sun, Raphael" Magnus said, void with his emotion while he emphasized each word like a deadly venom to him. He remembered the days with Raphael. He had been a lost and miserable boy. And he still was.

Raphael clenched his jaw once again as he forced to point out at the end of the hallway. Gloom took over his face and his eyes were cast down. "Remember who Ragnor had died for. That Shadowhunter got our friend killed. I shall never forgive him."

Magnus turned to look at the small frame of the Vampire. "He wouldn't ask you to," When received no smart comeback, he resumed his way to the dungeon and added. "Me neither."

When Magnus came into the dungeon he could hear the laughter and gossips resounding all around the walls. Making his way through the complicated structure of the house Magnus' breath came in and out shorter with each step closer to the dungeon. The light became dimmer and when he reached the dead end the whole surrounding was only covered with complete darkness. His cat-like pupils narrowed to a thin black gap in the center of yellow-green. His vision wasn't that great, but still it was enough for him to figure out where the locked gate was located.

With him being drained from magic and energy because of the fight few moments ago, Magnus thought magic was a luxury now. He calmed his unsteadily beating heart and concentrated the energy on his fingertip. There was a sound of a flick, and then a noise of metal scratching metal followed.

"Alec you better be alive." Magnus mumbled and almost tripped over the steps as he descended. The underground jail was deadly quiet, the thick walls blocked away every noise from the outside. In the darkness he saw the Shadowhunter was laying on the ground.

Like a corpse. He wasn't moving at all.

"Alec!"

He shouted and hurried over to him, but hissed at the locked door that was separating them. A weak grumble echoed in the small space. Magnus fell on his knees; he had used all his energy for the fight. He made it this far solely because of his resolution.

While Magnus was panting for his breath, he saw Alec had trouble breathing. His pale cheeks were burning red under the dim light from the candles. His shirt and pants were stained with bloods, especially around his ankles. A foul pool of the crimson liquid gathered by his feet.

Feeling his eyelids shutting down on him, Magnus crawled closer to Alec despite of the bars that divided them apart.

Magnus whispered. _"Hang on."_

* * *

_Hang on._ Alec heard a faint voice regardless of his delusional state. His head was heavy and he felt like he was floating like an angel above the sky. He didn't have wings though; he was simply laying there, the clouds carrying him to nowhere. Distantly he heard whispers, and he tried to answer; however it came out soundless.

Pushing himself to the cold surface Alec wanted to get out from the scorching heat he felt.

Time was a questionable concept for him. He heard faint footsteps coming towards him. Closer and closer. Then it stopped. He couldn't open his eyes even if he wanted to. He noticed that they were sealed. A hand lifted his head gently and the other lapped his forehead. "He is having a fever," He heard the sweet familiar voice around him. Probably a woman. "Take him to Magnus's room. We shall put them together."

"You are going to get yourself killed. He isn't anything good." A voice said sourly. It was young and childlike.

"Get out of my way."

Another pair of hands held his shins. He wondered where Magnus was – there was an attack. He recalled. Alec gasped and pushed air out from his throat. The vowels were caged. The woman comforted him. "Stay still."

Alec laughed but it turned into a choke. He couldn't move anyway.

He was delivered to Magnus's room, he supposed. They laid him down on a cozy bed and stripped him, revealing his wounds. The woman exclaimed. "For Christ's sake! Fetch me Malcolm; this is an emergency."

A series of tapping faded as the owner of the motherly voice touched his flushing cheeks. "Poor child. He doesn't deserve any of this." Alec leaned in to the cold touch of her hand. They were smooth and reassuring. Soon another bass voice joined. "Whoa why is Magnus humping the floor?"

"We don't have time for Magnus! Come and heal this young man; he is injured by magic."

"Okay Tessa! Calm down! If the Shadowhunter isn't dead when he received the wounds he isn't going to die now." The man, who Alec deduced to be Malcolm, muttered.

His whole body was sweating. "He has a very nice body," Malcolm hummed, sounding like a pervert. "Tessa you're distracting me. Maybe you should take Magnus to bed."

"He is fine." Tessa – the woman who had carried him to the room stated. Alec could imagine her hands waving in the air, gesturing towards the living figure of Magnus on the floor. The Warlock must be in a weird position that Malcolm found it amusing.

Again he tried to lift up his lids. Unexpectedly he succeeded and opened his eyes half-lidded.

There was a white semi-transparent screen appeared in front of his eyes. He couldn't see clearly but there was a man with pure white hairs and angular jaw next to him, face being extremely close. The first thing his eyes focused on was the purple irises. They were strangely ornate, shining something that could be only seen in a child.

"Gorgeous eyes." Malcolm complimented. A warm energy streamed through his shoulder and Alec moaned in comfort. It was extraordinary.

"Easy there, Shadowhunter."

"He has a name. Alexander." Tessa said. She had moved to the other side of the bed, opposite to Malcolm. Alec turned his rigid neck to see the woman who had saved him. Brown hairs were in a tidy bun and her gray eyes were searching his face. She tugged strands of hairs away from his sweaty forehead. "Or you can call him Lightwood. Whatever you like but please be reminded that he has a name. You don't like being called Warlock, do you?"

"I don't actually mind." Malcolm whispered.

"Don't close your eyes. Stay with us." Alec let out a low howl when the headache came in. Dull and throbbing, it felt like his brain was about to explode. Clutching on the bed sheet, it hurt more when he thought about Max, who usually brought him solace in difficult time.

His right hand was soothed. "He is in pain – is there anything I can do?"

"He should have a stele with him. Draw a healing rune; any that would do the trick."

"Here," A new woman voice said. "It was on the ground and I picked it up."

"Thanks Maia. I recognize this one," Tessa pointed at the one on his forearm. "Should I draw it on his heart?"

"Good idea."

"Maia, would you please hold down his legs? I am afraid he would fight due to the pain."

"Sure." Maia answered and a pair of strong hands suddenly pinned his shins on the bed, making Alec unable to move. While Malcolm was healing him, he grabbed his left hand and Tessa took his right. His limbs were trapped. The cold tip of the stele touched his heart.

_What are they doing? _

"No!" Alec shouted and struggled against their grasps as he realized what they were doing. His eyes fluttered wide opened, three people were hovering above him: they were strangers. This wasn't happening again. "NO! Get away from me!" His words was silenced as the lines were carved on his skin. It aimed at his belly; the knife, the scissor and the claws – they cut his body and were tugging his immature uterus and ovaries out, studying them under the giant spotlight.

"They can work." One said. "Just need a boost is all. Also we have to dilate the birth canal. It is too small for penetration and delivery of the baby." A hand fumbled inside and bloods were pouring out like beers running over the edge of a glass. "Hm. We should make valves at the end of the canal. Otherwise the semen would leak to the rectum. Give him another rune. He is losing too much blood."

"Why don't you hurry so we can sew him up?"

"Yeah yeah." A tiny squeeze on the ovaries and agony washed over him. He yelped, making those people jumped in surprise. He wallowed; and found that he was strapped. The leathers were tight on his wrists and ankles, some were around his thighs and chest. "How on earth is he conscious? What spell did you cast?" A tall man nudged the woman next to him who appeared to be an assistant.

She stammered. "The one I've been using on the others."

"You stupid head! He is a Shadowhunter!"

"I can… I can cast another spell if you like."

"I don't trust you on this. Hold this and don't drop it!" Her claws was shaking in fear. It was funny and terrifying to see your own organs were being held in someone else's hands. "Go back to sleep." Temples were touched. Mind slipped. Alec struggled to get those hands off him. He must have screamed like a dying pig because those people were talking in panic. The energy flowed in through his shoulder was gone.

"What should we do? His ankles are bleeding!"

"Maia just hold him down first! Maybe, maybe I can draw another calming rune?"

"No! The stele must have triggered something. I will use magic to knock him out."

"Do it quick!"

"Stuff … his mouth… bite…"

"He's… close... put it…"

"… going… die?"

"Nonsense!"

_Nonsense. Yes. It is not real. This is a bad dream. It's just a dream. Give in and it would be over soon._

* * *

**A/N:**

First, I want to give a big round of applause to **meishPV** who beta my work. Without her these chapters wouldn't turn out this well:)

Concerning about the update, because of my heavy load of school work I can't keep the previous update rate; so now there will be a chapter every two weeks on weekends.

Next chapter we will have some flashback and Magnus is going to get Alec back!

A review is highly appreciated and I wish you all a good day:3


	9. A Note Concerning the Update

This is an author note about what has happened.

I know that in my previous chapter I have said that I will update once every two weeks, but it seems I am too ambiguous about my schedule; I am truly sorry that I cannot keep my promise, because I hate people break them myself. This note is to tell you guys that I am still alive, and I will update whenever possible. Don't worry, I won't leave the story and not update a few months or longer. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up before mid-November.

In my opinion you guys deserve to know what is going on: I am not as passionate about this story as I did in the beginning. I feel like I have done the story wrong from the start and the way I handle the characters is not appropriate and some of my descriptions of them are out of character. Now I am trying to get back my interest about this story, and I wish the following chapters will be better in quality. I might have overestimated my ability.

Again, sorry for the update expectation. And thank you for your understanding.


	10. Chapter 8: Interrogate, Save

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

**Warning: Disturbing Scene**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Interrogate, Save**

_Alec was awakened when he heard frantic pants and rumbles coming from his side. He opened his eyes to see the source of the noise that was breaking the peaceful silence in his sleep. With their bed facing the window, the light of the silvery moon peeked past in their bed and he saw that his legs and belly was exposed. Only then Alec noticed that the blanket had been drifting away from him. It was being dragged by the defined frame that was sleeping beside him._

_Alec sat up and shook his shoulders furiously. Jonathan, sleeping beside him, was writhing in agony. _

_"Jon?"_

_"No… no…" _

_Hearing the despair in his voice, Alec forcefully tilted Jonathan's head to face him. However, this startled him and Alec ended up falling onto the floor as he was struck by the shoulder. His legs trembled while he struggled to get up and he watched Jonathan scrambled back against the headboard, his green eyes terrified. _

_He was staring into an empty space, as if Alec was invisible. For him there was no one but himself._

_They were still in their early teens, Jonathan's face was chubby like a baby's face. The warmth and gentleness in his eyes. He had a breathtaking, innocent smile. "He will be a handsome man." Alec had thought in numerous occasions. _

_But at this moment, everything were gone. His lips were tightly closed, his face twisted in anger, and his jaw was hard as he gritted his teeth in fear. His tank top was soaked with sweat. The blanket draped from his raised knees. _

_"DON'T get any closer!" Jonathan screamed and wrapped himself tightly under the rough piece of fabric, shivering as he choked on his breaths. _

_Alec ignored the warning and moved towards him. This caused the boy to curl into a smaller ball when his sight caught Alec's movement. His curse was muffled through the blanket. _

_"Jon… It's me." He gently said and was trying to make him realize that it was Alec, whom would never hurt him. He raised the palm of his hand in an attempt to touch, but before he could Jonathan slapped his hand away._

_"Leave me alone." _

_How could he leave him there? Alec wondered if Jonathan had gone crazy asking him that. He tried again, this time with more confidence. _

_Jonathan thrashed against his grasps but Alec ignored him. He seized the boy in his arms and embraced him despite his struggle. During the small fight Jonathan had put up against him, Alec was hit several times. It hurt, that was unquestionable. The blond boy was strong compared to him and to anyone else because of the strict training his parents had forced onto him. The pain though, soon subsided since his thoughts was consumed by the boy whom he was embracing. _

_"It's me. I am not going to hurt you Jonathan." _

_Alec kept whispering soothing and comforting words to him until Jonathan calmed down. When he was remotely relaxed, he tugged him between his legs and peeled the blanket off, revealing the damp forehead and hollowed eyes. Alec cupped his anguish face and looked right into the clouded pupils. "Jon, look at me."_

_Jonathan slowly blinked and his eyes was focused on the bruised neck and chin than Alec's worrying glance. _

_"Oh Angels," He gasped and pushed him away that Alec nearly fell out from the edge of the bed. "I hurt you. God – Alec I've hurt you."_

_"No you haven't." Alec tried to reassure Jonathan but he was shaking his head rapidly._

_"No! I've hurt you… this is what he wants me to do. And I have. Oh my God. Oh my God!" Jonathan gripped vigorously his hairs and bit his lip to keep himself from screaming out loud. _

_Alec was afraid that he was going to tear his scalp off. He threw the blanket aside, held Jonathan's face as he brought their foreheads together, and kept saying his name like prayers. It was the only thing he could offer this time._

_After a few minutes Jonathan finally released his tight grip and faced Alec. He brought Alec with him as they laid on the bed together. Alec felt tingles on his skin as Jonathan's blond hair rubbed against his chest and a hand was rested on his stomach. He ran his fingers through the soft, silky blond hair as they laid in silence._

_"You won't hurt me." Alec said as he broke the silence between them. "You will never hurt me Jon. Always remember that. And please tell me about your dream." _

_Jonathan gulped. "It's- It's nothing. It was just a dream." _

_Alec frowned, silently counting how many times he had witnessed Jonathan to wake up like this. It was the sole reason why he had been spending his nights with Jonathan. The blue-eyed Nephilim had to invite him first because Jonathan was taught not to show any weakness to anyone, and he didn't want to show Alec that he was scared. Scared to sleep alone – he had been liked that ever since the horrible incident. The incident where no one dared to talk about. That one in which their parents were murdered._

_Jonathan wouldn't tell Alec who was chasing him in his dream. Alec had to pry it from Sebastian. Apparently, it was a demon. What the exact demon was, that they didn't know, but Alec could imagine how soul-wrecking it must be. Before they slept together, he had to listen on the random screams coming from next door for few months. The next morning they would greet each other at breakfast and Alec would notice the dark circles under his green eyes and his ribs had begun to poke his skin. Alec could clearly see the drastic change in his behavior; how the once handsome Jonathan was now hollowed like a zombie._

_No matter how many times Alec had encouraged, Jonathan wouldn't say anything about it. He kept things to himself and never let tell anyone his pain, maybe except Sebastian, his soon-to-be Parabatai. _

_To be honest Alec was jealous of Sebastian. Sure he knew how Parabatai worked; Jace and he were planning about it too. There simply was a frustration and doubt of self-ability when Jonathan refused to talk to him. Everyone talked to Alec about their problems; he was trusted by them. It made Alec feel powerless. He wished he could get Jonathan out from the nightmares._

_He didn't say it to anyone about his sour envy. If Jonathan would only talk to Sebastian, he would let him. Alec wasn't anything but a friend to the blond boy. And friends were not exclusive. So he trusted Sebastian that he would help Jonathan. He believed it with all his heart._

_"I am sorry that I woke you up." Jonathan apologized._

_"I wasn't asleep anyway."_

_Alec didn't think it was a trouble at all to be woken in the middle of the night. Like Jonathan's reoccurring dreams, Alec was suffering from insomnia. Yes he could sleep an hour or two but that was it. Misery loves company; and Jonathan was here with him. Alec was glad. He would never admit that though._

_"Nothing is real." Alec said, not knowing if he was speaking to Jonathan or himself, or them both. He patted him lightly on his back as Jonathan sobbed. _

_He wasn't crying, but he was on the verge of breaking down. "I want to leave this place."_

_"Where to?" Alec asked gently as he ran his fingers through the glossy blond hair of Jonathan._

_"Anywhere but here. You know how much Daray hates me. She likes to leave… marks on me. I have a feeling that she…"Jonathan's voice faded._

_"What?"_

_Jonathan let out a long breath, his index finger drawing small circles around Alec's belly button. "The way she looks at me makes me uncomfortable." _

_Alec froze at what Jonathan had said. He had long suspected she was nothing good when he noticed how predatory her eyes would shine as they were on Jonathan._

_He asked cautiously. "Didn't she give you potions for your nightmares?"_

_"I throw them away. I don't trust her." Jonathan said. "Would you come with me, Alec?"_

_"Where do we go?" He fondled his temple and Jonathan relaxed, hugging Alec closer like he was a teddy bear. "Anywhere but here."_

* * *

Magnus jolted. He was in a bed. Above him was a ceiling painted in maroon. In the middle of the ceiling there was a diamond chandelier, decoration of oak branches were stretching out from the core, all the way to the pillars and walls. A sense of familiarity washed over him; it was the room the Downworld Council had given him inside the grand mansion.

He nearly jumped when he suddenly felt a hand touched on his shoulder. He flinched, but soon relaxed when he saw Tessa's worried face. "Are you okay, Magnus?"

"Yeah." Magnus replied and smiled a little to show his gratitude to his friend. He tilted his head to see Malcolm was leaning against the door frame picking his nails. A Werewolf girl Maia from Luke's pack was also present, sitting in the chair near the fireplace. They were all in casual wear, and Magnus's suit was half ruined. It was full of dust and dirt. Shreds of grasses were over his coat and his leather shoes were muddy.

He frowned as he remembered Alec and asked the obvious first question that popped on his mind.

"Where is Alec?"

The three of them avoided his questioning glance. In that instant Magnus stood up and went to the one who was most vulnerable – Malcolm who had let out an awkward cough – and grabbed his shoulders. The Warlock's purple irises fixed on the floor, shrugging as he tried to get Magnus's hands off his shoulders. However, he had been told that he had a strong grip.

"Magnus," Malcolm smiled in an attempt to calm him. He looked over Maia, sending a silent plea of rescue.

Maia sunk further into the chair and replied. "I am not getting into his way."

Malcolm sighed in defeat as he at last give in and answered Magnus' question. Knowing full well Magnus wouldn't clutch onto him until he knew the truth. "Alec is in the hall."

"In the hall?" He released Malcolm, and was absorbing the news. He turned around when he heard Tessa spoke.

"Yes," Tessa stood from the wood chair next to the bed and deposited her book on the nightstand. The edges of papers were crinkled due to her nervous puckers. "They took him and we are banned to go inside. The meeting has started 20 minutes ago."

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" Magnus yelled to them as he was fuming with rage. How could they let Alec go there alone?

All of them lowered their heads except Tessa. She stood her ground and stared right back at Magnus while said man was pacing furiously. "Your body is too exhausted and it shut down temporarily. You know how your body works; it wouldn't do anything unless the magic is restored."

Magnus cursed as his body was incapacitated just when Alec needed him the most. He had to get Alec out from there. They wouldn't grant him a fair trial. Once Alec had told them everything they would kill him right away. Magnus knew they would not give mercy towards one of the Circle's members.

The Asian warlock walked towards the door but his path was blocked by Malcolm. "You can't protect him forever."

"Not you too," Magnus pushed the white-haired man to the side and exited his pretty little cage. He just hoped that he could make it before Alec was killed.

The hall was situated at the top of the house. Magnus quickly ran through the stairs and in a few minutes he finally saw the hall's entrance where two faeries was there guarding. He couldn't hear anything as ward was set up to prevent eavesdropping and leak of information. The deafening silence was making his guts growled.

Magnus went straight ahead of the silver door. As expected, a hand caught his wrist and pulled him away from it. He looked at the faerie and said. "I am invited to the meeting. Let me in."

He took another step forward, but the guard followed him and used his body to block the warlock from entering. The faerie answered him firmly despite of the apologetic look. "Sorry, but the meeting could not be disturbed."

Magnus was well-aware of the rules; no one was allowed in once the meeting had started. But still he tried because if he didn't, Alec was going to be dead when the meeting was over. No. He shouldn't be trying.

He had to get in there.

"Watch me."

Without lifting his hands Magus flicked his fingers and the entrance was blasted. He felt dizzy soon after he heard the shocked gasps from the inside, and he stumbled into the hall like a dog before the guards could throw him out. Black was all he could see for the moment; and when his vision returned, his eyes automatically found who he was looking for.

The attention of the crowd was on six figures at the center of the hall. Three Downworlders were standing behind the desk. In front of the seats of the board was a small white circle with extinguished candles. Next to it were the Warlock representative; Magnus identified him by his batwings. And Luke Garroway was holding his arms out, shielding someone behind him.

"You're not touching him!" Luke barked through the bickers and protests of the audience. They were squabbling too fast that Magnus could only catch certain specific phrases.

_Freak. Deformed._

Magnus ignored the roaring and rushed down the aisle, and bumped into those annoying Downworlders. Camille spotted his arrival and Gabriel – the leader of the French Werewolf pack – stepped up to prevent him from moving closer with a low howl lurked in his throat. "Magnus Bane. This is none of your business."

He hated Gabriel. The Werewolf was as cocky as Camille. They both liked to allude lonely souls with their beauty. Magnus had fallen for it once. Once was enough to know a person and their kin.

Too bothered to argue with unreasonable people, Magnus averted his body and avoided his paws gracefully. Camille stomped but she was too clumsy in her stunning dress; Magnus had already locked his eyes on Alec, who was on the ground retching. The button of his pants was gone – torn off, obviously, due to the askew and broken zip. The pants was half way up to his knees. He was not fully naked. Thank God that his underwear was still on.

Luke relaxed at the sight of Magnus and when said man kneeled next to Alec, he continued to convince the Warlock representative to drop the matter. The crowd was upset; it was evident by their contorted faces and grumpy groans.

"Alec, it's me." Magnus fondled his pale neck and struggled with the shirt, trying to cover up his ghost white scarred body from anyone in the hall. Alec recoiled when the Warlock's hands moved to his collarbone.

"What? You want them to see you half-naked?" Scolded Magnus.

Alec suddenly turned his head away and actually threw up bile. The greenish vomits stunk. The hand with the Voyance rune pressed hard on his mouth and his body convulsed every time his stomach wanted to crawl out from the throat. Magnus could do nothing but watch, as the Shadowhunter cringed farther away from him.

Magnus took deep breaths and cursed inside his heart – he shouldn't be too harsh. Learnt his mistake he approached the trembling Shadowhunter more gently. "Alec."

The shorter man shook his head. Alec supported himself with his spare hand and sat on his hip, his legs feebly sprawled between them. His blue eyes were hollow and empty due to the intimidating situation he was in.

"What did they do to you? Please Alec just talk to me." Magnus begged him to say something.

Out of the blue, tears were running down Alec's pale cheeks. His face was devoid of any expression. Droplets tumbled, they slid into the puny gaps and onto the jawline, and joined again by the tip of his chin. Alec didn't answer his questions as he continued to cry the agony and pain he felt all these years. Magnus lifted his hand and grabbed Alec's chin, forcing him to look unto him. When Alec's baby blue eyes found his he asked him once again.

"Alec?"

The next thing he knew, Alec was throwing himself in Magnus' arms and was clinging onto him as if his life depended on it. Magnus was caught off guard and lost his balance as he fell on the floor. Alec broke down and sobbed, wetting the Warlock's suit. Through the muffled noises Alec made, Magnus heard his name. A pair of hands gripped his suit, making the fabric wrapped around his torso more fitting. He replied by stroking the man's back in an attempt to comfort him.

Somehow, Magnus felt that he had failed saving him.

* * *

Alec slowly woke from the shock he had a few minutes ago. His eyes were still unfocused as he took in his surroundings. When the man saw his eyes were slowly opening he released a sigh of relief and went back to the task at hand.

"Finally," The man said and Alec relaxed slightly at the withdrawal of hands on him. He felt that he was being lifted to sit on the floor, with his legs on the side. A violent slap on his left cheek had his eyes shot open.

He noticed he was in a pentagon that he could barely stretch his legs. Candles were lit and placed at each point and they were joint by the white chalk lines. There wasn't any restraint putted on him but he knew out unannounced movements were not allowed. In front of him were four Downworlders, each representing one dominant race among the Downworld. Four pairs of eyes fixed on him. The Seelie Queen was in a dramatic fiery red gown. A Warlock with batwings was not far away from the pentagon and Alec deduced he was the one slapped him. The Werewolf and the Vampire were sitting next to Seelie Queen who stood from her throne, and addressed the audience behind him.

"Everyone, today we are here for urgency. As you can see Alexander Lightwood is here with us. According to Warlock Bane he possesses useful information of the Circle, and in exchange for protection."

He noticed that his ankles were unattended, yet the one on his shoulder was completely healed. There was a fresh scar, and a new healing rune was carved right on his heart. He didn't remember anything between being in the dungeon and here. He turned his head to look behind him. He could see the Downworlders were sitting impatiently in rows. He then realized that he was in a hall. Alec thought it was more of an operating theater.

When Seelie Queen announced the start of interrogation, yellowish glows blazed from the lines of chalk. Experimentally touched the floating light Alec instantly drew back with a hiss; his hands went numb for a minute. It was a ward.

He quickly scanned the faces in the crowd and was disappointed – Magnus wasn't here. Everything was unfamiliar. His breathing became ragged: he was anxious of what would happen to him.

"Full name and age."

Mouth opened and the answer was given right away. His lips moved without himself knowing. A surge of panic fastened his heartbeat. There must be an honesty spell. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, 23."

"What is your association with the Circle?"

"I am the Parabatai of Jace Herondale, the brother of Isabelle Lightwood…"Alec pinched his inner thigh and felt the words strangled in his throat.

"And?" The Seelie Queen said.

Alec lifted to see her face. He had never seen one so plain before. There was nothing to be read except her exotic beauty. The Seelie Queen was as usual; a bitch who held two-faced mask.

The pain he felt on his bruised thigh only delayed his reply. The remaining sentence had escaped and presented itself. "And ex-lover of Jonathan Morgenstern."

Those Downworlders, however, didn't seem surprised. It was a huge contrast to the Clave. _Of course. The Clave wasn't keen to the idea of homosexuality on their race. _Alec thought bitterly.

"Ex? So you run away because you broke up with Morgenstern?" The Seelie Queen carried on.

"Yes." Alec was glad she only asked yes or no statement on that. He had no doubt the spell would make him talk including things he didn't want the others to know about.

"It must end up badly." The Vampire mocked. She was looking down on him with lazy eyes.

The Seelie Queen continued without responding to the Vampire. "What can you offer? What is there that we haven't already known?"

Alec hesitated. He still loved Jonathan; the teenage one, the one who hadn't been infected by the demon blood. Every night he had been thinking about how things would turn out differently if the experiment didn't happen at all. Maybe Jonathan and he may still couldn't be officially married, but they could enjoy a peaceful life together. Yet it messed up because of those people who practiced cruelty on them.

"Jonathan isn't bad. He is infected with the demon blood. It isn't him who kills people; it is the demon forces upon him!" Alec shouted. He didn't care how hoarse his voice sounded.

"Demon blood?" The crowd whispered. Apparently none of them had heard of the long-term experiment and the kidnapping. This was his chance. Even though everyone in the Circle avoided the exposure of the event, Alec thought it was the only way to get them to stop while their lives could be spared. They weren't evil in the essence. He just had to let the Downworlders realized that.

"It is all about the blood!" Alec kneeled and turned to face the crowd. They were frowning and looking around for guidance, with their mouths agape. Alec kept on, and felt a sense of victory when he raised the fury of the Seelie Queen whose mask was cracking at his words. "They have been using us for tests! They feed them demon and angel bloods and – "

"Rubbish!"

The Vampire slammed her hands on the table, her fangs showed sharp as arrows. She was dressed in a loyal blue tight dress which showed off her curve. Blond hairs curled their ways over her shoulders and her emerald eyes were glistening distrust.

"It is unrespectable to lie in order to get your sins off your back. Are you trying to blame those murders on some stupid experiments?"

"Camille, calm yourself." The Seelie Queen put a hand on her pale shoulder and smiled reassuringly to her. Said woman retreated and crossed her arms in front of her exposed chest, silently protesting.

"I smelled magic on him," The Werewolf said, as he touched his knuckles while frowning marginally. "Potion, I would say."

Then, as the audience recognized his words, the whispers echoed around the hall as they seconded the werewolf's statement. They claimed they too smelled the lingering portion of magic around him.

Seelie Queen raised a delicate brow. "Thank you, Gabriel. As you can see, everyone, the Lightwood has come preparing himself from our spell!" She provoked the crowd and the Downworlders were talking ears to ears.

Alec couldn't make out a word they said. Judging from their expressions he couldn't tell either. They were scolding and speaking in low voices.

"It isn't working!" Alec countered. He didn't know what to say to convince them that the portion wasn't effective under the spell cast by the Warlock. "I am not lying!"

"Lightwood," The Seelie Queen attempted to interrupt him but he didn't give up. "Their personalities are affected because of the bloods. They weren't like that – "

"Shut your filthy mouth!" The Warlock had finally stepped in. "You are not to say anything irrelevant to the question Seelie Queen had asked."

"Don't be too harsh on him." She replied as she smiled sweetly on the Warlock. But in his eyes it was sinister and pretentious. Apparently the Warlock caught the implied message and he backed off.

"Lightwood, if you say the Circle is under the influence of demon and angel bloods," The tone on her voice was neutral, yet Alec could still feel the venom in it. "Are you involved in the, so-called _experiment_ that you have mentioned?"

The useless tweaks of flesh only increased the pain and did nothing to stop it from coming. Alec's heart almost stopped when his mouth moved on its own accord. "Yes."

"And what have they done to you?" The Seelie Queen asked as her eyes were as cold as ice.

Goosebumps crept from the bottom of Alec's spine up to his forearms. The rushed blood in his limps made his core chilled. Alec could hardly swallow and his mouth was oddly dry. He couldn't even hear his own voice, but it could be because he blocked it himself, that he didn't want to believe their secret was about to be broadcasted to the whole Downworld just like that.

"They've… they've…." He stuttered, and made it as vaguely as possible. "They have changed my body."

"Be specific, Lightwood." This time the Seelie Queen said it with a clenched jaw as she gritted her teeth. The Queen was now impatient and demanding specific answers from him.

Before he could answer, however, the Warlock gave his piece of mind. He walked towards Alec while his batwings flapped on his back. "If he doesn't speak, we can certainly have him checked."

Without asking the crowd's opinion, the Seelie Queen nodded. "That's true. The best way to prove it is to see it ourselves. I am sure you have no opposition to the examination concerning your silly request."

"No," Alec flinched when the Warlock took another step closer to him. His hands desperately tugged on his shirt. "You have no right to do that."

"Beggars can't be chooser." Said Gabriel. He looked at Alec with unhidden interest while Camille snorted. Yet it didn't damage her beauty; rather, it enriched her sense of nobility. For women like her it was an appropriate behavior.

A strong push on his shoulder and Alec was pinned down on the floor. The ward fell and the white chalk lines that was used to link the pentagon stained his shirt as the Warlock tried to straddle and strip him. Alec fought back regardless of his weak strength and magic didn't have to come in the scene; his pants were pulled off already by bare hands. The crowd snickered.

Alec nearly cried when the cold air touched his thighs. Hands were all over on him: one grabbed his crotch and Alec thrust backward, wanting to get from the Warlock on top of him. Just when he thought the situation had no turning point, suddenly the weight above him was removed.

"Leave him alone!"

A familiar voice commanded as the warlock was yanked away from him. Alec crawled a little to the side to distance himself from the Warlock until a shadow figure shielded him from the light. Darkness was where he belonged. He should've known. This was the stupidest idea ever. He shouldn't have given himself false hope and thought that things would end up fine. His stomach groaned – before he could control himself he threw up. But there was nothing to be gotten out.

Then the memory crushed unto him. He remembered in a blurry state people had strapped him on a table, made a neat cut along his abdomen, and tugged out his undeveloped female organs. He remembered the hands inside of him and the knife scraped against his walls. He remembered how he was betrayed by someone they had trusted for years.

They were just a part of their game, they are their pawns. They were simply their puppets.

His stomach was trying to expel nothing. It was worse than the morning sickness because the reason for it wasn't the joy of life, but rather the horror of falling. Everything was falling apart under his watch.

* * *

_Alec felt his hands being squeezed as he shut his eyes tighter and breathed a bit faster than usual. He could feel the flow of energy inside him as Daray checked his injury. Yet Alec preferred her to stay away. After what Jonathan had said to him years ago, conclusion was drawn that Daray was not to be trusted easily. Although she was the resident Warlock at the orphanage, she was anything but nice. _

_But then he had no choice because she was the only one who could help them. The Silent brothers had far more important things to attend to, and other Warlocks would flee just by hearing their names. _

_Jonathan kissed his knuckles. The clash of their family rings comforted Alec. He felt his soft lips brushed his palm as his lover prayed. "Angels, please let Alec be all right. There is nothing I want other than him being healthy again."_

_"Hm…" Alec whimpered when the magic flowed into his belly. He thought the pain was going to rip his belly off and he grasped tighter at the hand which had been holding him since this morning. _

_"Daray!" _

_"Calm down. I'm figuring out what it is." The warlock said with a heavy sigh. "Nothing is wrong; I don' get it."_

_"What are you even talking about? Nothing is wrong?" Jonathan accused._

_Alec relaxed when Daray retreated to the end of the bed, few steps away from him. The absence of magic eased him. _

_"Nothing under my spell, if you must ask. Who did this anyway?"_

_"We don't know anything yet." Jonathan was defensive and refused to reveal any information. "And you can leave now. I want to have some time with Alec."_

_"Fine." The warlock screeched with defeat. Her eyes lingered on Jonathan while walking out of the room._

_Jonathan exhaled a long breath when the door was closed. He slumped on the chair next to the bedside and fondled Alec's cheek. "God… I thought I was going to lose you for good."_

_Alec stared at Jonathan under his half-lidded eyes. Red decorated his rims of eyes and dark circles appeared under his green orbs._

_"You will never lose me," Alec said with his dry throat. "You would have to stick with me for the rest of your life." _

_Jonathan forced a laugh and hid his face behind Alec's hand. "You better be."_

_Alec woke up this morning in his bed a week after he was captured. It was like a dream, as if only a day had passed. He couldn't remember how but Jonathan said he was attacked on his way to Taki's. A week ago Alec had vanished from the crowds and this morning Daray found him on the orphanage doorsteps. Strange thing was that nothing was regarded different about Alec. The capture seemed meaningless except for the elusive pain around his belly. _

_Alec reassured his lover by the confession of his feelings to him. "I love you." _

_Tears streamed down Jonathan's face for the first time during that week. "Thank you for loving me Alec. For someone like me."_

* * *

**A/N:**

I have to thank my beta **Daime Guiral** (originally **meishPV**) for her editing my terrible chapter. I honestly don't know what to do without her.

To **D**: I hope I wouldn't be more disappointing that I haven't kept my promise. But I will make the future chapters longer to compensate the time gap. Alec and the rest of the Circle are experimented by Downworlders in secrets. Some of them know runes. About the experiment there will be explanation! But you are on the right track:) Yes, Alec is a hermaphrodite, but his female sex organs weren't fully developed before** things** happen.

To **blaze**:I would love to update more often, sadly the truth is the end of semester is coming and there are loads of work to be done. Thank you for your support!

To **cheesekun**: No... Valentine didn't carry out any experiment. It is done by Downworlders, and surely Warlocks are in the mix. Magnus will learn about Max and Alec, don't be worry:D

And again, I am sorry for not updating. But here is a longer chapter. Yeeeaaaaaah:p

I wish you all a good day and thank you for you patience. A review is highly appreciated!


End file.
